


Across The Universe

by Everly_Leighton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everly_Leighton/pseuds/Everly_Leighton
Summary: Everly Leighton was many things, a time traveler was not one of them, not before today. On the way to a job interview, Everly is, quite literally, thrown for a loop as she transcends time to land on a battling space craft. Now, she must put a stop to the destruction of Vulcan, before she can even think about returning home. Mind on the present, she'll think of the past, later.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm new here, and this is my first try at fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to leave constructive criticism! This idea has been rummaging around in my head for awhile, so I thought I'd test the water and see if it went over well. I do not own, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter or Star Trek. However, Everly Leighton is all mine. I have tried to keep out as many mistakes as possible, and hopefully, I have succeeded. Anyway, enjoy!

Everly Leighton had always been an ambitious child. Ever since she was born, her parents worshiped the very ground she walked upon. In their eyes, she could do no wrong.

As a Pureblood, she received magical tutoring from the age she began to show her abilities, two. At age eleven, she received her Hogwarts letter, just like her parents always told her she would. By then, she was confident that she would be sorted into her family's house, _Gryffindor._

September 1st rolled around, and Everly was comfortably seated within the train, on her way to Hogwarts, wand in hand. A twelve inch, Elder wood, with a Basilisk skin and Phoenix feather core was gifted to her the day before. It was a family heirloom, her mother had informed her that it was more than eight hundred years old, and she had bonded to it, instantly.

Her father had been proud, so proud, that he had lifted her up and spun her around, something he hadn't done since she was very small.

Unlike other kids her age, Everly stayed in her compartment, by herself. She was anxious to arrive, and nervous about making friends. Ever since the war with Voldemort ended, Purebloods were not looked at too kindly.

It seemed that prejudice went _both_ ways.

As the train rolled to a stop, she left her compartment and followed the other first years down to the shore to load into the boats. Having read _Hogwarts: A History,_ around fifteen times, she wasn't too amazed at her surroundings.

Her mind was focused on the sorting, _Gryffindor_ repeating within her mind, her own personal mantra.

Upon entering the castle, they were herded into the Great Hall. Where, one by one, they were all called to be sorted.

"Everly Leighton."

She took a deep breath, and, bravely marched up to the stool. Upon sitting down, the large hat was placed atop her head, and her struggle began.

'Ah, quite a lot of ambition you have, Little One.'

'Lot's of bravery, too, _right?'_

'Yes, yes, quite brave, but cunning as a snake, as well.'

'Brash as a lion, too, _huh?_ '

'I've seen inside your mind, there's nothing you can hide. While bravery is a good thing to have, your cunning and your ambitions will get you through. Merlin knows, you'd even be great in Ravenclaw, the will for knowledge lies within you.'

_'No!_ Don't you do this to me, you...you..oversized scratching post! No one in my family has been anything but _Gryffindor_ for _years.'_

'You want to be the best, yes?'

'Of course I do!'

'Alright than, better be..'

"SLYTHERIN!"

As the cheers from her table bellowed, loudly, Everly nearly sank into herself to cry. Hands clinched into fists, she snatched the hat from her head and placed it on the chair to go find herself a seat.

Plopping down onto the bench, next to a couple other first years, she ignored the conversations around her, and settled upon a plan to deal with her next few years of studies. Once her timetable was in her hand, and she was led to the girls dormitories, she let her determination and ambition rule her for the next few years of her school life.

Each year came and went, all the while she studied away, dead set on topping Hermione Granger's own scores. By the time she graduated, she was labeled the smartest witch since _Merlin._

Her magical levels were off the charts, ranging at Mage as soon as she turned fourteen. She became adept at nonverbal and wandless magic, only using her wand when she didn't feel like concentrating quite so hard.

Most of the time, she left it in her hair, stuck within the bun she pulled her hair into, almost every day.

As she aged, she found herself being plagued with boys that she wanted nothing to do with. Her heart lie in academics, _not_ with silly school boys who didn't even realize she was a girl until she developed _breasts._

At age nineteen, Everly was the most sought after witch in all of Britain. Her small frame was well endowed with womanly curves, and porcelain skin that seemed to radiate with an inner light. Her lilac colored eyes, odd but beautiful, made everyone stop and stare as she walked past. She was blessed with a heart-shaped face, and a set of delectable, full lips.

Her smile could brighten up any room, as easily as her glare could frighten even _Voldemort._ By the time she gained her Masters, and could be called a Mage, she had been named the _Ice Queen._ Probably due to her chilling nature, and the moonlight silver hair that flowed to her waist.

Every department within the Ministry wanted her, and soon she was neck deep in letters, begging for her to come by for an interview.

March 1st, the day of her twentieth birthday, she donned a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black tank-top, throwing a presentable, light blue, button down shirt, over it. Slipping into a pair of brown boots, she braided her hair and twisted it, sticking her wand through it to hold into place. Muggle clothing had always been more enjoyable to wear, for her.

With a deep breath, she apparated right outside the Ministry, and calmly made her way straight to the Department of Mysteries.

Her heels made a repetitive clacking noise as she made her way to Mr. Jones' office. Turning down a solitary corridor, she froze as the sound of a fight made its way into her ears.

"Sir, there's another Federation ship!"

"Destroy it too."

"Fire torpedoes!"

Confused, she followed the voices to a door almost halfway down the corridor. Leaning up next to it, she heard shots go off, and more speaking.

"Captain, they're locking torpedoes."

"Divert–"

Another loud _crash_ rang out, and Everly flinched, reflexively yanking the door open.

As soon as it opened, she felt a pulling sensation along her midsection, and then she was airborne. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she clinched her eyes shut while she fell.

Landing upon a surface with a resounding _thud,_ she groaned as the impact didn't treat her body too kindly. Picking her head up, she pushed herself off the ground, mindful of her body.

"Holy shit."

Her eyes widened as she took in the view of some type of space craft that she had never seen before. As she glanced around, her eyes landed on some sort of prison where a man seemed to be held. He wore a red shirt, and he was an older man with greying hair, but a kind face. He appeared to be hurt, if the sound of his ragged breathing was any indication.

From her view point, she could see all the different levels of the ship, not that she knew what anything was. The sound of approaching footsteps had her back-peddling to the underneath of a desk, of some sort.

"As soon as we can, destroy Vulcan. Spock is here to see the loss of his planet, he even has a front row seat."

"What about Pike, Sir?"

"After this is done, kill him."

"Yes, Captain Nero."

While they spoke, she peaked over the side of the desk to see who was speaking to whom. The Captain, who she now knew as Nero, headed off in the opposite direction of the other man. From the conversation, she could tell that he wasn't someone she needed to deal with.

He was ordering people to do things _for_ him, not doing them himself. Eyeballing the lackey, she watched him walk down to another level, below.

Waving a hand, she disillusioned herself, and followed him along. She didn't know where she was, but she was damn sure not going to let a whole _planet_ be destroyed. She'd panic about her situation later, right now, she had more important things to worry about.

Creeping along behind the man, she watched as he stopped at some kind of futuristic console. She couldn't tell what anything meant, but she knew, as soon as the large object from the ship began to activate, it was _bad._

Sending out a silent stupefy, she grinned as the man fell to the floor. Scurrying up to the console, she glanced over everything before growling in frustration.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?!_

Biting her bottom lip, she took a chance and decided to contain the _thing,_ with her magic. At least, she reckoned, she knew how to control _that._

Holding both hands up, palms up, she began chanting in Latin, as her fingers began tracing runes within the air. Grunting at the amount of power she was using, she continued until she had constructed the best cage for it.

As the wisps of magic began to interlock around the weapon like a type of basket weave, she watched as it began to constrict the object, obliterating it in the process.

Loud ringing began to sound as all this was happening, an alarm of some sorts, she mused, and she sprinted back up to the level the prison was on.

"Alohomora.."

The door opened, and she took one look at the man on the floor and gasped. Leaning down by his side, she tried to wake him up as gently as she could.

"Sir? Sir, _please_? Hello?"

"W-Who are you?"

"That's not important, Sir. I need you to help me if you want to live, Sir, can you do that?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Think of somewhere safe, picture it in your mind. I need you to do this for me, don't ask why, just _do it._ "

She so wasn't getting that job at the Ministry after this, she just _knew_ it.

"Alright, I've got it."

"Sir, keep picturing it, and _do not_ open your eyes."

"Why?"

_"Just don't!"_

Grabbing onto the man's right arm, she closed her eyes and gathered her magic around them. Just as she heard the sound of yelling and screaming, they disapperated from sight and apperated on the floor of the bridge of the _USS Enterprise._

Disorientated, she opened her eyes as the silence rang out around them. Everyone there seemed to be staring at them, but none of them were helping the man within her arms.

" _Hello?!_ Dying man here, I need help!"

When no one bothered to say or do anything, she brought out her wand and began to run some diagnostic tests. While she ran those, she healed the problems she could see, from the outside. As soon as the other tests were done, she set about fixing him on the inside, as well.

No one said a word, as she did so.

"Captain, we're being hailed."

"Bring it up, Uhura."

"Ah, Nero, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Glancing up, she saw the man from earlier, on the screen in front of them. His face was set in a scowl, and as soon as he saw her he let out a few choice words that she knew were not flattering even though she had never heard the language before.

"You're the one who destroyed the Red Matter drill!"

She frowned, "Is that what that was?"

Even though she didn't know what he was talking about, she decided to play like she did.

"I'm so sorry, next time I'll try to watch what I'm doing."

He grinned, "Too bad for you, Kirk, that that wasn't the only one I had made. Say farewell to Vulcan, we won't be seeing her again."

The screen went black, and everything went to chaos. Everyone around her was screaming,and all she could do was watch as another one of those weapons was brought out by the other ship. As she saw it point down to the red planet in front of them, _Vulcan_ , she cursed inside her mind.

"I have to get down there!"

Her voice couldn't be heard over the others, so she sighed, and began the process of apparating to a place she had never been before. This wasn't something she had tried before, but there's always a first for everything, _right?_

With a distinct _pop,_ she reappeared down on the planet, a little worse for wear. Staring up at the menacing space ship, she eyed the drill, and estimated where it was pointing. As soon as she calculated that, she sprinted past everyone to find the ultimate spot for a shielding spell.

"Okay, here goes _nothing.."_

Standing in the middle of town, she began more complex wand waving and spell casting. Even if someone had stopped to listen to what she was saying, she was speaking so fast that none of it would be heard.

Just like with the other spell, as she worked, her magic weaved across the planet, encasing it within a protective shield. She continued to add layer upon layer, to make the weave as thick as possible.

For added protection, she sliced her inner arm, and added blood magic to her spell. As her time ran out, _everyone,_ from the Vulcan's on planet to the cadets on the ships, watched as the Red Matter shot out and hit the planet.

For a second, nothing could be heard, no one dared to breathe.

Two seconds passed, and the entire planet _shimmered_ as the Red Matter bounced back out of it and hit the _Narada_ , pulling it into a black hole before disappearing from sight.

As Everly watched this happen, she smiled.

_Finally, I know I did something right._

With that thought, her body succumbed to the exhaustion she was feeling, and she collapsed to the ground in a mindless heap.


	2. Chapter Two

Her head pounded a rhythm she didn't care to follow as she, slowly, came back to consciousness.

Blinking her eyes, she slammed them shut when she was met with overwhelmingly bright, _white_ walls. Her teeth ground together in frustration as the pains in her body were made obvious from any slight movement.

"Dr. McCoy! She's awake!"

Everly cringed as the high-pitched voice grated on her nerves. Footsteps could be heard, coming closer, so she tried her hardest to sit up and keep her eyes open.

_That's the last time I use up all my magic. I'm exhausted._

A man stepped through the door, and she schooled her expression into a form of nonchalance. He wasn't even looking at her as he strutted closer. His attention was on some sort of device within his hands.

Stopping at her bedside, he spoke, "any allergies?"

She rose a brow, "uhh, no."

He nodded, typing something into the device while pulling out some sort of machine that seemed to be running a diagnostic test, from what she could tell.

"Well, nothing's broken, and you're not sick. You have a severe case of dehydration, and your blood pressure is low; cause unknown. You're blood work doesn't seem to match any in our database, so Miss, would you mind telling me just who the _hell_ you are?"

If she wasn't trying to stay level headed, she would have laughed and probably cracked a joke with the good doctor. Instead, she tilted her head to the side, and bit her lip, feigning innocence.

"Sir, what year is this?"

His movements froze, and he looked up at her with wide eyes. Swiftly, he jotted down something on his flat computer device, and it _dinged_ as if he got a message, or sent one.

Before she could ask him again, the door to her room opened and three more men walked in. Her gaze settled on each one, perfectly stoic as she studied them.

The first, was the man she rescued from Nero, even the name made her want to sneer. He had cleaned up, since the last time she saw him. His face was just as kind and open as she remembered it, fine lines creasing his face due to age. His eyes were what held her attention; they held a deep well of kindness and gratitude that no one had ever shot in her direction.

To his left, was the man Nero had called Kirk. He had a finely chiseled face, with sky blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean. He appeared to be a fit man, if the form fitting uniform was any indication. He was looking at her with a mixture of intrigue and attentiveness that made her uncomfortable. He didn't seem like a bad man, but he reminded her of the school boys that used to hit on her all the time.

The man on the right, held her attention the longest. She gazed at his pointed ears in interest, wondering where he got them. Out of all of them, his face held the least amount of emotion, but his eyes were the window to his soul.

As she gazed into their depths, she found herself lulled into a sense of security she had not felt since her father used to carry her around as a babe. He was confused, probably about where she came from, and definitely curious of her person. If she focused, she could sense some type of disturbance in his aura. Maybe he was a squib?

From her position on the bed, she could tell he was tall. He would probably tower over her 5'3" form with no trouble, whatsoever. He was leaner than Kirk, that she could see, but something about him _screamed_ to not be underestimated. Finished with her perusal, she looked at them all, quizzically.

"Again, what year is this?"

They all looked at her, disbelievingly, but the man on the right, answered.

"It is stardate 2258.42."

She frowned, "where _am_ I?"

"You, my dear, are on the _USS Enterprise._ One of the finest starships in the Federation." That was the man in the middle, he seemed to hold some position of authority.

"Oh... _fuck..._ I've really stepped in it now.."

Kirk snorted, his amusement obvious, "what's your name?"

For a moment, she debated ignoring him, but that wasn't going to help her situation, in the least.

"I'm Everly Leighton. Who are _you?_ "

"I am _S'chn T'gai_ Spock, on behalf of Vulcan, I'd like to offer you our gratitude for saving our planet. I don't know how you managed to do so, but I _thank_ you."

The others in the room had turned to stare at Spock as he spoke, she wasn't quite sure why, though. He was just thanking her.

"You're welcome." She shrugged, not used to any form of praise or gratitude.

A throat cleared, "yes, and I am Captain Christopher Pike, and this knucklehead is Jim Kirk."

She nodded, "pleasure to meet you."

"We don't mean to bombard you with questions, Ms. Leighton, but where did you come from? I have a report to make, and I need all the information you can give me."

Biting her bottom lip, she warred with herself on whether to tell or not to tell. Obviously, times have changed, but does that mean that everyone knows of the wizarding world? No, they can't have, that doctor could not find a match to her blood, which means they don't know about her kind, in all likelihood.

Sighing, she bit the bullet, "I was born on March 1st, 2000. I have an anomaly in my blood that has been passed down through the generations, which allows me to use _magic._ I don't mean party tricks, I mean _pure_ magic, comparable to Merlin, himself. That is how I saved _your_ planet, and how I saved _your_ life."

If the Ministry had yet to send any Aurors to pick her up for abusing magic in front of Muggles, she didn't think she had anything to worry about on that front.

Her eyes narrowed on the trio, "I don't care if you believe me. I'm telling you because unless I know more about this time, I may not be able to find my way home. I don't belong here."

Running a hand through her hair, which had been unbraided, she flew into a panic as she found her wand to be missing.

_"Where is it?!"_

She threw off the hospital blanket, ready to leap up and begin a frantic search for her missing item. However, Dr McCoy was by her side, in an instant, and shooting her up with some kind of hypospray that made her drowsy.

"Calm down, you'll get your things once we reach Headquarters, not until then. The Council wants to meet you, and discuss how you came to be on Vulcan. Once you have their approval, you'll get your things back, and we can all part ways. Understand?"

She struggled to continue staying awake, but her eyelids fluttered shut as her body began to sleep. Within the room, the men still stood, staring at her with different levels of interest.

"Why don't you mind meld with her, Spock?"

"Kirk, doing a meld is a dangerous thing when a person is awake and willing. While asleep, I could permanently damage her brain if I try. Captain, she doesn't seem to be lying about her origins. Humans usually sweat, and show signs of fear when lying. Her heart rate also stayed at the normal rage, never differing in speed or rhythm as she spoke."

Pike sighed, "I know, but how many time traveling people are we going to have in one day?"

Spock fought the urge to frown, "Captain, need I remind you, she single-handedly saved my home planet from destruction. On top of that, Sir, she saved your life. Even if we do not know where she came from, her actions have proven that she is a good person."

Kirk snorted, "yeah, now we're getting lectured about _good_ people by a _Vulcan._ Do you know how ridiculous you sound, Spock? This could be a trap. I wouldn't put it past Nero to–"

"Once again you fail to–"

"Listen here you–"

Christopher Pike wasn't amused as he watched his First Officer and one of his cadets get in each others face over a _girl._

"That's _enough!_ She may have saved our lives, but that doesn't tell us where she came from and how she got here. We were in the middle of a battle, and there were no other ships. I was prisoner on Nero's ship, and I never saw that girl before yesterday. We will figure this out once we get to Earth. In the meantime, Spock, stay here and keep an eye on her. McCoy, let us know if she has a change in her vitals. Kirk, let''s go."

With that, Spock was left, alone, with Everly. With a sigh, he moved to sit beside the bed, on the only available chair. His gaze never left her as his mind tried to come up with an explanation for what she did earlier.

He had beamed down to retrieve his mother and father, when he saw her. Immediately, she captured his attention. His eyes followed every movement she made, none of which made any sense to him, whatsoever.

She was a puzzle he would enjoy solving.

She was a person he would enjoy getting to know.

" _Fascinating_."


	3. Chapter Three

It didn't take long for Everly to wake up, once more. Her thoughts were still a bit foggy, due to the medicine she had been injected with to make her sleep.

Turning her head, to glance around the room, her eyes fell on one of the men from earlier, _Spock._ She was a bit surprised to see him sitting beside her, but she imagined the Captain ordered him to. As she studied him, she realized he was asleep; albeit, he looked dreadfully uncomfortable.

They don't trust her, she mused, smirking as she found amusement in the situation.

Clinching her teeth together, she used her arms to push herself up into a sitting position. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she fell to her feet with minimal pain.

Rolling her eyes at the flimsy gown she was in, she began rummaging through some of the cabinets, within the room, as quietly as she could manage.

Cheering in her mind, as she came across a pair of pants and one of the blue uniform shirts she had seen the others in, her gaze flickered to the man before she stripped down and changed. Once the clothes were on, she tip-toed out of the room, barefoot, casting a disillusionment spell over herself.

Walking down the chilly hallway, she took in everything her eyes could see. Coming to an elevator, which she would later learn is actually a turbo-lift, she took a guess and pressed one of the buttons. Shooting her down, the elevator came to a stop, and she stepped out.

_For a large space ship, there don't seem to be many people out and about._

Of course, she didn't know what time it was. For all she knew, they could be sleeping.

Continuing on her way, she came to a stop as she heard the sound of metal on metal. Glancing around, she jumped as a voice yelled out in frustration. At the sound of someone throwing something, she, gingerly, stepped into the room the noise's originated from.

"Hello? I couldn't help but hear you from the hall. Do you need help?"

As soon as her voice rang out, all noise ceased to continue. She was about to turn and leave when a man appeared in front of her, causing her to jump back in surprise. He looked a bit confused, but she knew it had to be from the disillusionment spell. Reversing it, she gave the man a slight smile.

"Aye, little lady, I haven' seen you roun' ere?"

"Oh, I'm Everly Leighton."

She stuck her hand out to shake his, which he did, promptly. His hand was warm, but also sweaty, as if he was nervous. She grinned, finding his scottish accent, and nerves endearing. They reminded her of home.

"I'm Montgomery Scott, or Scotty, whichever ya prefer."

She chuckled, "alright, Scotty, what were you doing before I came in here?"

Her inquisitive nature always got the best of her. She never tired of learning something new.

He cleared his throat, "well, the dilithium crystals are starting to crack, and we are too far away from any planet tha' stores em. I've been trying ta decrease the time in which it takes the crystals ta breakdown, but I haven' been havin' any luck."

"Dilithium crystals?"

He turned back around to show her what he was talking about, "it's an extremely hard mineral. When placed in high-frequency electromagnetic fields, eddy currents are induced in its structure which keep charged particles away from the crystal lattice. This prevents it from reactin' with the antimatter when so energized, because the antimatter particles never actually touch it. So, its used ta contain and regulate the annihilation reaction of matter and antimatter in a starship's warp core, which otherwise would explode from the uncontrolled reaction. So, as ya can probably guess, the bigger the crack, the more in danger we are, lassie."

She tilted her head to the side, taking in all the information he had given her.

"We are going ta start losing power, soon, if I cannae get this fixed. Luckily, we are close enough ta Starfleet that besides loosing power nothin' else will appen"

She nodded her head, understanding that bit of information.

_Alright, so he needs a way to keep the crystals from continuing to break. I don't think a containment spell will work, nor a binding spell. The cracks are due to the dilithium crystals, themselves. How can I help?_

She watched him tinker around a bit, not quite sure what he was actually doing. Turning to stare at the sparkling blue crystals, she grinned as her magic reached out and got a reaction from the crystals. It was emitting its own aura, which appeared to be looking for something, if she remembered her lessons correctly.

"Scotty, could you back up for me, a bit?"

He looked up from where he was calibrating something, and gave her an inquisitive glance, but did as asked.

Raising her hands up, towards the vertical cylinder that held the dilithium crystals, she closed her eyes. Feeling the aura of the crystals, she could feel how they worked to power the warp core. Habitually, she bit her bottom lip as she continued her inner perusal of the dilithium.

_It seems, from what I can feel, a certain type of radiation may be the key to recrystallizing the dilithium. Hmmm...what kind...what kind.._

It took her a few minutes to deliberate, but she came to a decision and began several complex maneuvers as she cast her spell to allow her hands to radiate _gamma_ rays.

So into her work, she didn't hear Scotty's surprised shout, nor the following sound of footsteps as the whole ship was notified of some sort of disturbance in the Engineering Bay. As she felt the crystals absorb the rays, she grunted as her energy began to wane.

It was way too soon for her to be using _this_ kind of magic.

Dropping her hands as she realized her reserves were low, she turned to leave and was met with the stares of around twenty other people.

Shuffling backwards, she ran into a console, blocking her path.

"I-uh- _hi_?" She stuttered, utterly appalled with her lack of social etiquette her mother would have yelled at her for.

"What did you _do_?" Pike's voice rang out, brooking no argument as he stepped closer to interrogate her.

"I'll tell ya what she did, Cap'n! She's saved our lives, she did. She's recrystallized the dilithium. We won' even need a replacement upon our return to Starfleet." Scotty stood at her side, beaming down at her like a parent praising a child.

Murmurs flew up around her, but Pike held up his hand to silence them, "are you telling me, that she _regrew_ the crystals?"

Before Scotty could answer, Spock stepped out from the crowd, "Impossible, Captain. It would be illogical to believe that this woman was responsible for recrystallizing the dilithium. She does not emit Gamma radiation, and that has been the only known cause to recrystallize them."

Everly frowned, fighting the urge to yell at the man. Obviously, he missed the part where she explained she had _magic._

"Yes, Cap'n, I watched her do it, myself. If tha' ain' proof enough, we could always watch what got caught on camera."

Pike nodded, "What are you even doing up, Ms. Leighton," he sounded exasperated.

Feeling self-conscious, she wrapped her arms around her torso, "I couldn't sleep, Sir."

"So, you felt the need to make your way down to the Engineering Bay, _and_ mess with our warp core?" Kirk's voice rang out, accusingly.

"I didn't mean––"

Kirk interrupted, "To get caught?"

"I don't know why you dislike me so much, _Mr. Kirk_ , because I have done nothing to you. To _any_ of you. I saved an entire planet, _along_ with the life of the Captain of this vessel. I think I've proved myself enough, _thank you very much._ " She snarled, ready to punch the living daylights out of his pretty little face if he uttered one more word.

Kirk stepped forward, ready to continue, when Spock blocked his path to the girl. She stared up at the back of the towering male, realizing that compared to him, she was _tiny._

"I'd step back, Kirk. Everly Leighton is under the protection of Vulcan, for what she has done for our planet. _Stand down_."

Her eyes widened as she heard the implied threat, one of her hands coming up to rest on Spock's shoulder, to which he flinched from the contact.

"Please, don't. It's perfectly normal for him to be suspicious of me. If roles were reversed, I'd probably act the same."

Glancing over his shoulder at her with doubt, she gave a reassuring smile and stepped around him.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, everyone. I needed to stretch my legs, and I heard Scotty tinkering along in here. He sounded angry, so I decided to see if I could come help. _That_ is what happened, Mr. Kirk, nothing more, nothing less. Now, if one of you would be so kind as to point me in the direction of the infirmary, I'd rather not pass out, on the ground, from exhaustion."

Kirk opened his mouth to retort, but Pike placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He ordered Spock to return her to the _Medical Bay,_ and keep watch over her there, once more.

Everyone began to disband, slowly going back to their rooms, she mused. Meanwhile, Spock started the trek back, so she followed him. As they stood on the turbo-lift, she rung her hands together, anxious.

"Spock, do you think I can have my wand?"

He rose a brow, "all personal artifacts will be returned upon completion of your Council Trial."

"Wait, _what_?"

"You're being put on trial, Ms. Leighton, for illegally accessing a starship. Worry is illogical, Vulcan has procured you the best attorney they have, if you shall need it, as payment for saving our planet. Once this trial is concluded, you will also be given dual citizenship within Earth and Vulcan."

Her eyes widened, "why am I being put on trial? Everything else I did surely out ways apparating onto a starship?"

He hummed, "The Federation takes the safety of its cadets, seriously. If you could appear, without warning, who else could? They need to know if there are others like you, and then they will, more than likely, want to work with you in trying to create a ship that won't allow your kind onto it without permission."

"I...Spock, I don't think there _are_ any others like me left." Her head dropped down to stare at the floor, tears coming to her eyes at the thought, alone.

In a rare show of compassion, he reached out and patted her on the shoulder. As awkward as it felt, she calmed herself before looking back up at him.

"I grieve with thee," he stated, "I am discomfited that the Federation is going through with this, but it is protocol."

The turbo-lift deposited them on their floor, and she followed him as he stalked down the hallway.

She nodded, "how long until we reach Earth and get to the Federation?"

"I estimate our return at approximately 1.412 days."

"Wow..." She chuckled at his calculations, wondering if that is what she sounded like in school.

Coming to a stop at the door to the Med Bay, she smiled up at Spock. Reaching out with both arms, she gave him a hug, in thanks. He has been the only person, aside from Scotty, who has treated her with any kind of respect.

He tensed as she embraced him, but showed no outward signs of discomfort. Her touch was alien to him, since he had only ever been hugged by his own family, but not unwelcome.

Spock, himself, was a bit emotionally compromised from almost losing both of his parents, and his home planet, a few days ago. No one had bothered to ask, but this young girl, unknowingly, was giving him the comfort he needed.

It helped, that she had not touched his skin, but as she pulled away, she grasped one of his hands in both of hers. For a moment, Spock stood, _speechless._

There was an odd sort of tingling, where his skin touched hers, but the accompanying barrage of emotions _never_ came. He stood, rigidly, as he felt his blood flow to his cheeks. In the back of his mind, he knew they would be a darker shade of green, and even the tips of his ears would not be spared from his bodies normal reactions.

This was anything _but_ a simple touch. Spock was keenly aware that he was being kissed by this Terran female, where _anyone_ could walk by and _see._ The way in which Everly's hands captured his on both sides, firmly, could be taken as a greeting to a long traveled bondmate just returning home.

Furthermore, he was taken by surprise, as his _katra_ danced wildly around her, before latching onto the warmth she emitted. It caressed her own _Aura,_ causing Spock to stare at her in wonder as he felt the power coursing through her.

He had never felt anything so... _pure._

As inappropriate as this was, a part of him, his more human part, wanted to stand there and bask in her warmth, even longer.

He never even realized that she had grabbed his hand to lead him into the room and back to his seat. As she released his hand, she smiled at him, and Spock didn't have the heart to reprimand her for what she had just done.

He knew, she didn't know about his culture. A part of him was pleased by this, while a darker part of him contemplated if he could sneak in a couple more discrete touches before she learned. Especially, since her thoughts did not come to him, when they touched. It was a welcome reprieve.

She climbed into the hospital bed, and turned on her side to glance at him, quizzically.

"You don't have to stay here, if you'd rather be sleeping. I assume, that is what everyone was doing before I woke them up?"

He nodded, "Vulcan's do not require as much sleep as Terran's. I will stay, while you sleep."

"So, you're just going to watch me sleep?" She rose a brow.

"I intend to meditate once you have fallen asleep." He replied.

She mulled that over, and nodded her assent. He knew better than to tell her that, yes, after he was done meditating, he intended to watch her.

As her eyes closed, and she got comfortable, he listened as her heart slowed down and her breathing became a calm rhythm of its own. He watched as her Aura rose up, in sleep, and wrapped itself around him as if to blanket him in her warmth. It calmed him, more than any meditation session ever had, before.

Gazing at the girl in awe, he studied her in her sleep.

_"Fascinating."_


	4. Chapter Four

Everly woke up slowly, blinking lazily before sitting up to glance around. She was still in the Med Bay, but this time, she was alone.

Slipping from the bed, she ambled over to the cabinet to get another shirt, this one was red.

It was around that time that the door to her room opened, and Spock came marching in. She could tell, that he had just finished showering from the way his hair seemed to still be damp.

"Hi Spock, good morning, or is it night?" She wandered, aloud.

He raised a brow, "it is neither day, or night, we are in space, after all. However, there is a clock on the wall above your bed. It is four in the after noon."

Biting back a chuckle, she nodded her head. Before she could say anymore, her stomach let out this awful dying sound. Her hands flew to her stomach, covering it, as if that would muffle the noise.

"I see you are hungry, if you'll follow me, I shall lead you to the Mess Hall. What would you like to eat?"

Nodding her head, she trudged along after him, "a cheeseburger would be really nice, right about now."

He gave her a curt nod as they entered the turbo-lift. Not knowing what to do with herself, Everly fiddled with the hem of her shirt with both of her hands.

Spock observed the nervous behavior, "We are set to arrive at Earth, in a few hours. The Council has decided that your case is top priority. Once we reach planetside, you'll be escorted to your trial."

"I still think this is ludicrous, but what's done is done. I can't tell them much, you know. I don't even know much about this time."

"I know," he acknowledged, "just tell them what you _do_ know, and everything should be fine."

The shock he felt at the need to comfort her, was alarming to him. He placed a hand upon her shoulder, whereas she glanced up at him from his touch.

A slight smile graced her features, "thank you, Spock."

The warmth he felt, just from seeing her smile, from being the reason she smiled, was like nothing he had ever felt before. Confusion settled within him, _who_ is this woman?

Stepping out of the turbo-lift on the correct floor, it wasn't long before he stopped in the doorway of what she presumed to be the cafeteria.

"Find a seat, and I shall return with our food."

She wanted to argue, but after glancing around and not recognizing any technology, she followed his advice and took a seat by herself.

As she sat, she felt their eyes on her, but she never let it show that they bothered her. That was one of the first lessons her mother taught her. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, _they_ are not _you._

Everly nearly jumped out of her skin as a tray slammed down onto the table, in front of her. Glancing up, she scowled as her eyes befell _Kirk._

"How are you doing today, dollface?" He teased, his irritation at her being on board, hidden from view.

She sneered at his nickname, "I'm fine, please refrain from calling me that."

"Okie-dokie. Would you prefer Cupcake? Darling? Shorty? Pipsqueak? How about––"

She turned her attention away from him, silently waving a silencing charm before looking around for Spock. As her eyes fell on his form, heading her way, she smiled while he sent her an answering nod.

"A cheeseburger and fries, not the most nutritional foot, but it will do to get your energy back up." He said as he placed the tray in front of her while sitting down with his own.

His eyes flew on Kirk, to which he gave her a questioning glance.

She blushed, "He was trying to find me a nickname, so I...shut him up?"

Her mouth fell open in surprise, as did Kirk's, when Spock's lips turned up at the corners, just a tad bit. He was _smiling._

The mirth in his eyes had her heart beating out of her chest while she tried to look nonchalant, hoping no one noticed her seemingly obvious attraction for the First Officer. At least, obvious in her opinion.

Waving a hand, she released Kirk from the spell, and began to eat. The shock of seeing Spock smile had silenced him as well as it had unnerved her.

As she ate, she looked around, eyeballing the other cadets. She didn't see anyone she knew, but then again, she didn't really know _anyone._

Just as she was finishing up her fries, a hand clapped her on the back. The touch spooked her so badly, that she practically threw herself in Spock's lap to get away.

Curled up on his legs, her hands resting on his shoulders, keeping her held up, she eyed the man who touched her.

"Scotty, you scared me!" She giggled, mock glaring at him.

He didn't reply, in fact, the whole room had seemed to be frozen, staring at her like an oddity. Tilting her head to the side, she looked at them quizzically. That was, until she felt a hand squeeze her waist, and she realized where she was perched.

Her eyes flew to Spock's, and she knew her face resembled a tomato. The God's were getting her back for something she had done in a past life, she just _knew_ it.

Sliding off his lap, and into her own seat, she did get a bit of amusement out of the light green tint that seemed to brush his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

A throat cleared, and everything went back to normal, the whole situation forgotten as she made herself comfortable, once more.

"Aye, Everly, How ya been?" Scotty's accent made her grin, her earlier embarrassment forgotten.

"Just fine, Scotty, what about you?"

He scratched the back of his head, sheepishly, "Do ya mind comin' an' checkin' the core wit' me? I wanted ta run some tests and'––"

Spock interrupted, "I cannot allow that, Scott. We are fixing to dock, and she needs to be ready for her trial."

Scotty frowned, but she reached up to pat him on the back, "Maybe, if we see each other again, I can help. I don't know much, but I'm always willing to learn."

Her words brought a smile to the engineers face, which, in turn, had Spock angered on the inside. His reactions to her were beginning to unnerve him. He needed to get a hold of his father; he needed more information.

Opening his mouth to excuse them, the docking lights came on and everyone began to leave on their own. Even he, stood up and went to leave, flinching as Everly grasped his hand so as not to lose him.

Not many saw the touch, but those who did looked on in shock. _They_ knew what it meant, but it was obvious that Everly did not.

Inwardly, Spock relished in the small hand held in his. It was warm, and _peaceful._ No touch had ever afforded him this, not even the ones from his parents. Being able to touch her, and be touched by her, _without_ seeing or feeling anything but his own emotions, relaxed him.

Being half-human, he had always craved affection, but could never get it from anyone but his mother. The ability to hear and feel the emotions of others, just from a single touch, put a block on hugs or any type of affection, really.

"Spock, what's going on?"

"We're docking, I'm taking you to Med Bay to change into civilian clothes. Then, I'll be escorting you to Officer Pike, who will lead you to your trial."

She nodded, "okay."

Once they reached the Med Bay, he told her to stay there while he went to retrieve her some clothes. It wasn't long before he was back, dress in hand.

She scowled at the idea of wearing a dress, but she couldn't do anything about it. If this is what they had for her to wear, she would do it.

Taking the dress from him, she entered the bathroom connected to her room and began to freshen up a bit.

Running her fingers through her hair, she brushed it as best she could before putting it in twin dutch braids. Wisps of hair escaped their confinement, and fell on both sides of her face. She did manage to find a toothbrush, pumping her fist in the air over her accomplishment.

The dress, she was still skeptical about, but she unfolded it and gasped in awe.

It was a simple dress, truly, but beautiful, nonetheless. Changing her under clothes, she blushed at the thought of Spock having to pick them out, before sliding the dress over her head and down her body.

The material clung to her like a second skin, highlighting the natural curves she had been born with. The hem reached a little longer than mid-thigh, while the sleeves fell all the way to her wrists. It was grey in color, but the middle, going up, was a white stripe, which gave the illusion that he was even tinier than she already was.

It was a respectable dress, with a slightly wider hole for her head, causing it to show a bit more of her collarbone. Last but not least, she spotted the flats that went with the garment. They were a simple grey in color, with white lace work around the edges.

Spying herself in the mirror, she gave herself a thumbs up and left the bathroom.

Spock, immediately, turned to face her, and all thought processes left him. Outwardly, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, which in his opinion, was a good thing.

Giving him a nervous grin, she marched up to him and grasped his hand, once more.

"Alright, lead the way."

He nodded his head, unable to speak, while leading them from the room once again. They had fully docked while she was getting dressed, so all he had to do was lead her out of the ship, to Captain Pike. He should be waiting right outside.

They said nothing, as they walked, but there was nothing to say. Everly was to nervous about her trial, while Spock was trying to get his emotions under control.

As soon as they exited the ship, he spied Pike. It didn't even dawn on him that her hand still grasped on of his own as they walked among the crew and other family members.

Even Pike gave them an incredulous stare as they made their way to him.

Coming to stand right in front of the Captain, he glanced at Everly, "I must be on my way, now. It was nice meeting you, Everly."

She looked like a wounded animal as he extricated his hand from hers and went to leave. She reached out to stop him, grasping his upper arm as he had turned away.

"Spock, thank you. Thank you for helping me."

He gave her a curt nod, and went to walk away again, but she was faster. Her arms wrapped around him in a quick hug, but even after she pulled he could still feel the warmth of her body pressed against him.

He said nothing as he walked away, wanting to make a quick getaway without being stopped by other crew members.

They saw it for what his Vulcan heritage would, inappropriate behavior.

He saw it for what his Human heritage did, affection and comfort.

Never before had anything brought out his human side, until now. He needed to talk with his father, _right now._

Everly watched him walk away, a sad smile stretching across her face before she turned to the Captain. He, like everyone else, was eyeing her curiously.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

His answering grin made her want to scowl, it was the type of grin her father used to give her when he knew something she did not. Biting back an angry retort, followed along beside him as he motioned for her to.

"They've already read our reports of the situation, all they need is your side of everything."

"What will they want from me? I know they won't just let me go. I've saved a planet, on my own. I won't be a test subject." She hissed, her irritation showing.

He looked at her from the corners of his eyes, "Starfleet would never do that to you, or anyone. They need to know what you are, or if there are anymore of you. I'm sure Spock informed you of this."

It was her turn to give a curt nod, as he stopped at a door before pulling it open and ushering her inside.

The first thing she noticed was the men and women on the dais; the next, was a lone man standing behind one of the older men.

His whole presence _screamed_ predator.

As she took him in, she noticed he was doing the same to her. She fought back the urge to growl at him, and continued on her way to stand on the podium that Pike lead her to.

"We are called here today, to pass judgment, on this woman, who single-handedly, destroyed Nero's ship, and saved Vulcan. She, also, saved Christopher Pike's life, after illegally boarding the _USS Enteprise._ The means of which she used to do so, are foreign to us. No one from the Vulcan Embassy understood the power she wields, either. She could be a danger to us, or a help, that is what we are here to decide." The man in the middle of the dais, Admiral Marcus, from the nameplate, spoke rigidly.

She could tell, from his tone of voice, that he didn't like her a bit.

"If I may, Admiral, surely, from what you've said, the good she has done us outweighs the bad?" One of the women of the panel spoke, but she did so, hesitatingly.

It wasn't long before they were _all_ arguing, _surely,_ this isn't what they called her here for. They sounded like a bunch of bickering children.

With a sigh, she tried to get their attention, "Hello? _Hello?..._ "

When they continued to ignore her, her anger got the best of her, _"Excuse me!_ Ugh..why don't you all just _shut up!"_

Her voice echoed around the room as each pair of eyes pivoted in her direction. Sheepishly, she smiled, but she didn't back down.

"Honestly, what have I done wrong? Yes, I boarded a ship, illegally, but I did it to save that ships Captain. _Everything_ I did was to save other people, even at the risk to my own life. Why don't you take _that_ into consideration, as well? I've been standing here for thirty minutes, listening to all of you argue like _children_. What good is that going to do any of us? Spock told me to tell you about my kind, so you could pass judgment after knowing, so I will. I'm the last of my kind, a Mage. I can kill you with one hand just as easily as I could save you. I'll live to be around two hundred years old, give or take, if I live cautiously. You won't find any anomalies in my blood, because as far as the world is concerned, I'm no different than any of _you._ Somehow, I have magic, I can't tell you why, cause I don't know." She finished, her anger waning as she quieted.

Admiral Marcus leaned forward, eyeing her hungrily, not like the boys at school used to do. This was more like a hunger for the power she has.

"Are you willing to use your abilities to better Starfleet?" He asked.

She bit her bottom lip, "as long as I'm not used as a lab rat, and I can attend Starfleet like anyone else, I'll do it."

He frowned, "You want to become a cadet? We have the ability to skip all those years of work, why not take it?"

She shook her head, "I need to learn more. Sir, with all due respect, I'm a blank slate. I know nothing of this time period, as I'm sure the reports have stated. I need to learn to survive here, instead of taking handouts."

The rest of the Council, minus Marcus, nodded in agreement.

"Alright, what say you, on the charge of boarding a spacecraft, illegally?" His voice echoed around the room as he eyed the others, waiting for their vote's on the matter.

_This is it. Whatever they say decides my fate. Hopefully, luck is on my side, today._


	5. Chapter Five

_Four Years Later..._

The sound of a ringing PADD could be heard from the solitary dorm room decorated in neutral tones. It laid haphazardly on the nightstand table, an alarm that the woman on the bed refused to wake for.

"Everly? Everly?! Come on. You're gonna be late for graduation!" A male voice barked from the outside of the bedroom door.

A groan came from under the heap of blankets that were piled on the bed, obviously, that was enough for the man on the other side of the door. After he heard her, she could hear his footsteps as they faded down the hallway.

Reaching a hand out from under her blankets, she tapped on the PADD to get it to stop ringing. It worked, for all of two seconds.

As a different tone began to play, she scrambled from the bed and accepted the video call without thinking.

If she had stopped to think, she would've changed into more appropriate clothing. As it was, she was in hot pink, elastic shorts, and a white tank-top. Her hair was thrown in a bun, for bed, but had managed to, mostly, fall out and surround her face in wild curls.

"Spock, how are you?"

"Fine, Everly, how are you?"

She wanted to sigh, "I'm great! After today, I'll be assigned onto a starship. Can you believe it?"

His eyes held amusement, and she counted that as a victory, "Indeed. Your aptitude tests were off the charts. Have you thought about which ship you would prefer to be stationed on?"

"The _Enterprise,_ of course. You should've known that, Spock." She smiled.

Every week, sometimes twice a week, she woke up to calls like this, for the past four years. Ever since the Council ruled in her favor, she had kept in contact with some of the cadets on the _USS Enterprise._ Spock and Scotty were the main two, sometimes Chekov, even Kirk managed to get over his problem with her after her trial. He would shoot her a message about their missions, every once in awhile.

After the initial shock wore off, once she found out she couldn't go back home, she buried herself under her schooling to learn as much as possible. As her schooling progressed, she delighted in the world she came to be in. There was so much she could do, here! She didn't feel like her talents were wasted, like back home. Here, maybe, she could do something great.

Her only problem could be summed up in two words.

_John Harrison._

Ever since the Council approved her for citizenship, Harrison had taken to observing her. It wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't look like a predator sizing up his prey. Several times, she had debated on moving to Vulcan, but her pride would never allow her to submit to him. So, she stayed.

After thirty minutes of listening to Spock speak about the on-goings of the ship, she frowned when one piece of info embedded itself in her mind.

"Uhura _kissed_ you?" It was difficult to keep the venom out of her voice, but she tried her best.

Usually, she wasn't quite as possessive, but Spock was the _only_ person she had truly bonded with, while here. Sure, she talked to other cadets, and she had friends. However, Spock was _different._ It didn't matter what she looked like or what she could do, when it came to him. He accepted her for who she was.

She could speak to him without catering to any emotional sensibilities, on both sides.

One time, her period had come and she had had to talk to Spock about it. Where was she supposed to get tampons? Pads? _Anything?_ As awkward a conversation as that was, it became one of her fondest memories between the two of them.

"Yes, she did. Cadet Uhura was emotionally compromised, at the time." His reply did little to ease her nerves.

"So? That excuses her for _forcing_ herself on you?" She hissed.

Spock narrowed his eyes a bit, which she would have missed if she hadn't known him so well, "I assure you, _Cadet Leighton,_ that I can handle myself in many situations. If I had felt the need to, I could have pushed Uhura away. There was no harm, so I saw no point in causing her more distress. It could have hindered her ability to perform her duties while onboard."

_If I felt the need to.._

_If I felt the need to.._

She flinched, as if struck, and before she allowed him to see how badly his comment had affected her, she hung up.

Her breathing was labored as she tried to regain control of her emotions before she began to cry. She _knew_ he didn't mean it the way it sounded, well, she _hoped_ he didn't, anyways. She berated herself for getting so caught up in him. This was no time for crushes, especially when most Vulcan's were betrothed around childhood. He probably already had a bondmate; he was too amazing not to.

Even if he was only _half._

Letting out a few deep breaths, she spied the clock and cursed as she rushed around to find appropriate clothing for her graduation. She couldn't remember where she sat her clean uniform, but an ungraceful trip to the floor had her brain firing off places she could have put it. Snatching it from the depths of her closet, she pulled it on, like usual.

Her hair, she swept up into a high pony-tail, letting it cascade down her back in soft curls. She picked up her wand from underneath her pillow, and began a mixture of spells to help her catch up with her horrible time management.

She used household spells to clean her room, spotless.

She used make-up spells to make her look flawless.

Lastly, she _accioed_ her pair a of boots to go with her uniform.

After a final glance in the mirror, she shuffled out her door and raced to the auditorium while slipping her wand in her hair. She pulled the door open, slowly, so as not to call attention to herself.

Spotting a seat nearby, she strutted over to it and sat down, listening as some Commander droned on and on about the trips they would take and the new worlds they might discover.

"Without further adieu, I will now call Christopher Pike to the stand to begin handing out your diplomas."

Said man ambled up to the stage and took the others spot. As always, he looked impeccable. Everly smiled, fondly, having found a sort of father figure in the man.

"As I call your name, please come up and take your fifteen minutes of fame," He teased, "Amelia Thomas..." and that is how the next hour began.

"This next student, as you may know, was a transfer. She knew next to nothing, especially when it came to Starfleet. Today, I am proud to announce, that she has been recognized as one of the smartest, if not, _the_ smartest student we have taught. Majoring in Advanced Theoretical Physics, Engineering, and minoring in Xenolinguistics, _Everly Leighton._ "

The applause from the others was _deafening,_ and she almost shrunk back from it. Standing tall, she marched towards the stage and took her place next to Pike. She shook his hand, while taking the offered diploma from the other.

Unlike the other cadets, he pulled Everly in for a hug, and whispered in her ear.

_"I'm proud of you.."_

Pulling away, Everly beamed up at him, her smile absolutely radiant as she took her place next to the other graduates. Once the ceremony was over, she shot out of there like a bat out of hell.

She was on her way to her room when she was stopped by a hand being placed upon her right shoulder. Reacting on instinct, she grabbed the hand and threw said person over her shoulder. He landed on his back with a heavy _thud._

With a gasp of horror, she knelt down to check if the person was alright, "I'm so sorry! You startled me.."

Blue eyes, cold and calculating, stared up at her until she helped him to his feet. Inwardly, she cursed her luck.

"I'm quite fine, Cadet Leighton. The fault lies in me. I should have known better than to sneak up on one of the best students in Starfleet." He sent her a sly smile, which, she mused, was probably supposed to look charming.

She plastered on a fake smile, as well, "Be that as it may, I'm still sorry, Sir. Was there something you needed from me?"

His grin turned predatorial,, "Admiral Marcus has decided to send us on an away mission to retrieve, what he believes to be, a captured starship, the _USS Bravo,_ from Klingon space."

Her eyes widened, " _What?!_ "

"A brief summary of the mission should be on your PADD. Read over it, and meet me on the ship. Everything you need to know is on your PADD."

She nodded, "Yes, Commander Harrison."

With that, she scurried away and straight to her dorm room. On the inside, she was panicking. This had to be a joke. She was just a recent graduate; there is no way they'd send her on a mission like this, this soon.

Grabbing her PADD, she found the correct message and began reading over it

_The USS Bravo went MIA during a return trip from negotiations on Klingon. The last transmission was intercepted and tracked, placing them within Klingon war space. This is a delicate procedure, and will need to be approached with caution. With that in mind, a minimal crew is mandatory. John Harrison and Everly Leighton have been chosen for this mission. John Harrison is unmatched when it comes to his battle strategies, while Everly is unmatched with her **abilities.** As soon as you locate the ship, contact Starfleet and await your next orders. You will be issued a small war ship, for ease of movement and the best technological advances, on board. Shuttle is set to leave at 0600, tomorrow. We expect the best, from both of you. Do not fail us._

Throwing her PADD down onto her bed, she snatched her pillow up and shoved her face into it for a good scream.

The whole message practically _screamed,_ Admiral Marcus. He had wanted her to give up her studies and become his personal assistant, from the beginning. He had ulterior motives for her and John Harrison, she just knew it.

_Sonofabitch..._

Placing a video call, she hoped that Spock answered. When he didn't, she visibly deflated. Not wanting to be a bother, she left him a message.

"Hi Spock, it's me," she waved at the camera, "I just got my first away mission. Due to regulations, I can't tell you what it's about. However, I will tell you that it's dangerous. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, for earlier. And, I'll see you when I get back, okay? Hopefully, we'll be on leave around the same time! I'll call you as soon as I can, goodbye."

Finished with that, she began to pack. There was no reason for her to traipse around the ship in her uniform. No one would be there except for John Harrison; she was taking civilian clothes, especially her pajamas.

After she was finished, she checked her PADD and read a message another cadet had sent her. She snorted, leave it to Bradley to want to get drunk the night they graduated. Plenty of them received missions, already. This really wasn't a good idea, but she wanted some fun before she left.

Strutting out her door, she met the small group outside. Really, out of them all, she could only call Bradley her friend. The others, she knew in passing, but Bradley, she had actually studied with.

"So, how's it feel being the smartest person to ever graduate Starfleet?" Said man asked, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

He was a handsome man, and that was putting it mildly. Blonde hair, green eyes, and a smile to die for. His chiseled chest and broad shoulders didn't hurt, either. To be honest, she probably would have dated him, if he swung that way. Sadly, Bradley was as gay as a two dollar bill.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's just go get a few drinks. I have an early morning, I can't be out all night."

With his other hand, he mock saluted her and they all made their way to a nearby bar. It was packed, and the music was pumping. In fact, it was almost too loud for her to remain there, comfortably. When Bradley shot her a look, she decided to put up with it, for him.

Heading straight to the bar, they ordered their drinks and made their way to a table. Sitting down, they all began talking about their new missions, or lack of. She tried to listen in, and keep her attention on the them, but the thumping bass-line made it a bit difficult. She was beginning to get a headache.

Taking a sip of her drink, something fruity that she couldn't remember the name of, she eyed the dancefloor and decided, _what the hell._

She had never been a shy girl, so dancing in public wasn't too big of a concern for her. Sidling up to a guy she had never seen before, she moved her hips hypnotically before rolling them against him. And that is how her night continued until Bradley pulled her away, several hours later.

Unlike her, he wasn't even buzzed. How the man could drink so much and not have it affect him, she couldn't fathom.

As gentlemanly as always, he walked her to her dorm room and even helped her into bed. She wasn't drunk, but she _was_ exhausted.

"Night...Brad.." She murmured, rolling over to face the wall.

He smiled, placing her packed bag by the door for easy access. Just like today, he knew she was going to have trouble getting up, tomorrow.

Flipping the light off, he started to exit her room, "G'night, Everly."

The darkness enveloped her as she slipped off into one of her recurring nightmares, no one the wiser of what plagued her while she slept.


	6. Chapter Six

Her alarm began yelling at her at five in the morning. As usual, she was loathe to get up, especially with the way she figured the day was going to go. Her life was turning into a nightmare.

Groaning, she slammed her hand down on the table to shut the alarm up. Sitting up, gradually, she rubbed her eyes with her hands and yawned before getting out of bed.

The first thing she did was shower, wanting to be in as good of a mood as possible. As soon as she got within speaking distance to John Harrison, she knew her mood would plummet. Wrapping a towel around her body, she _accioed_ her wand and used a spell to dry herself off.

Wand in hand, she twisted her silver hair up, and slid it in to hold her hair in place, along with a little magic. She decided against make-up, not wanting to make it seem like she was trying to look nice for _him._

Slipping on her Starfleet uniform, she checked her messages to see if Spock had gotten back to her. When she realized he hadn't, she became a bit depressed. Spock was her _best friend._

Was he mad at her?

Was he _hurt?_

Different, horrible scenarios played in her head before she cleared her mind and went on with her duties. She couldn't be worrying about him, now. He was fine. She just had to believe that. Besides, she had more pressing matters to deal with, at the moment.

Giving her dorm a once over, she grabbed her bag and shrank it, placing it inside one of her pockets. Afterwards, she headed down to the docking bay like she was supposed to.

She would be a little bit early, but she didn't mind. Walking briskly, she entered the large room and waited for Harrison to show up. She didn't have to wait, long.

"How are you this morning, Cadet?" He asked, his tone seemed friendly, but she knew a snake when she saw one.

After all, once upon a time, she was one.

She couldn't exactly call herself a Slytherin, anymore. The wizarding world no longer existed. She searched everywhere, for any type of sign, but found nothing. There was no explanation to why the entire race died out, so she even looked off planet.

That was a _bust._

Pasting on a smile, she replied, "I'm fine, Commander. Everything ready to go?"

He gave her a curt nod, and herded her out a side door that she had never been through. In hindsight, it was probably not a good idea to follow him anywhere, but she had a job to do. Because of his long legs, she was practically jogging after him. She wasn't going to ask him to slow down, though. That would be showing weakness to a predator.

Stopping in front of another door, she opened it for her and she walked right on through. Inside, was the most beautiful piece of machinery that she had ever seen. Her mouth dropped open in awe, and she could only stand there and sttare.

Harrison chuckled, his deep voice snapping her back into reality, "I take it you like my ship?"

 _"Your_ ship? _"_

He nodded, "I designed her, myself. Gorgeous, isn't she?"

All she could do was nod, because, honestly, this ship was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. Extremely well crafted, and exactly like something she would have designed, herself. It was sleek and slim, the metal used was dark, making it easier to blend into space, if needed. It was definitely a warship, but of a smaller scale.

"Alright, so how are we going to do this? We can't just barge into Klingon territory, so do you have a plan?" She asked him as they boarded the ship and began getting it ready for take-off.

"As far as getting there, that won't be a problem. Do you know Klingon, or will I be translating for you?" His voice was mocking, and it took everything she had to not snap at him.

"I'm acceptable, but not completely fluent. Klingon is a very guttural language, and I have trouble with that." She answered, trying to stay calm.

"Good. I thought Admiral Marcus might have been wrong about you. You certainly don't look that intelligent, but I could be wrong."

_That's it._

Spinning around from the controls she had been calibrating, she used wandless magic to slam Harrison into the wall behind him, and hold him there. Stalking up to him, she let out a sound that resembled a growl.

"Let's get one thing straight, _shall we?_ I'm not here for you to bully, _Commander,_ so get off your high horse and down here with the rest of the _little people._ I'm sick of your attitude, and, I'm just sick of _you._ You haven't fooled me. I've _seen_ you watching me. I can, and _will_ take you out, if I need to. Do we have an understanding?"

The _glare_ he shot her, was pure molten _hate._

She recoiled, unsure where all this hatred was coming from. Really, she hasn't hardly spoken to this man before yesterday, aside from a couple words here and there.

She waved her hand, releasing him so that his feet touched the ground. As her anger simmered down, she felt embarrassed by what she had just done. Opening her mouth, she tried to apologize, but he was suddenly in her space and shoving her up against the wall, behind her.

"You are correct, Cadet Leighton. I have been watching you. In fact, I am the reason you're on this mission, with me. _I_ chose you. You're the only person I've met, to intrigue me so. Make no mistake, _Everly,_ I know what you can do, but I also know that you won't hurt me. You're not _capable_ of it." He snarled, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

He _towered_ over her, boxing her in, pressing her against the wall. Her senses, as well as her magic were on overload. He was too close.

She ground her teeth together, "Get _away_ from me."

He grinned, leaning even closer to her, his breath fanned her cheek as she stared into his eyes. She watched the hate in his eyes turn to a different emotion, one she was actually familiar with. Frowning, she moved her hands up to push against his chest, but he didn't budge.

"Harrison! I'm warning you–"

_Sonofabitch._

He was _kissing_ her.

His lips slammed into hers with the force of a raging tornado. The intent to conquer her was evident as he ravaged her mouth like a starving man getting his last meal. It was heady, and needy, and all she could do was stand there under the onslaught, too shocked to react in any way. It took a moment, just one, for her to come back to herself, but it wasn't in the way that she planned. Instinctively, she arched against him and pulled him closer. He explored her mouth the same way he had fantasized about doing so, for _years._ He teased, and even nipped at her bottom lip, causing her to let out a breathy moan.

As soon as the sound was out of her mouth, she rose one of her hands and threw him away from her, forcibly.

"What the everliving _hell_ was _that?!_ "

He was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. She let out an impressive snarl, and stomped off into the direction of her own quarters.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me, again!" She yelled as she marched away.

Her mood soured as she heard him laugh.

That _bastard_ was _laughing_ at her.

Stepping into her room, she yanked her wand from her hair before pulling out her duffel bag and enlarging it so she could unpack. She didn't take much, so it didn't take her long to have everything in its place. It wasn't long afterwards, that she could feel the engines turn on and the ship lurch upwards.

They were _finally_ leaving.

With a sigh, and a prayer to whatever deity would listen, she hoped she could make it through this mission alive with her dignity intact. Deciding to make herself as comfortable as possible, she changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a cotton t-shirt, grey.

Barefoot, she made her way back to the bridge, hypothetical paths of trajectory of the missing ship, in hand. She didn't want to accuse the Klingon's of interference, unless she had proof. She looked them over, closely, before entering the bridge.

"I've mapped out three of the paths the ship could have taken, _if_ it wasn't intercepted by someone." She said, her voice a plain monotone.

She wanted to convey the best face of nonchalance that she could. One look at his smug face had her rethinking that idea, but she soldiered on.

"Which path do you think would be the best to look at, first?" He inquired, typing in their coordinates while placing the ship on auto-pilot.

She nibbled her bottom lip, in thought, "I believe, the second path would be the most likely. Even though the planet close to Klingon is unsuitable for life, they could have stopped there to fix any problems with the ship, if that's why they landed. It would have had enough oxygen to sustain them, for a little while. If the Klingon's actually interfered, there's no telling where they could have gone. How do you plan to track them?"

His gaze turned thoughtful, "If we get there soon enough, this ship is capable of tracking electronic signals of other ships. Even the leftover remains, so–"

"So, it's like a bloodhound?" She chuckled.

He huffed in indignation, "You could put it that way. As I was saying–"

She held a hand up to stop him, once more, "I understand what it does, no need to explain. I _did_ major in Engineering, remember?"

He nodded, leaning back in the Captains chair, to relax.

As her eyes took him in, she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about him. His posture always screamed, predator, but he was usually quite the gentleman. From what she's observed at Starfleet, that is.

_Maybe we got off on the wrong foot?_

Taking a seat, she pretended to be reading over the papers, but she was actually observing him. At first, one would think that he was completely relaxed within her company. However, having grown up with her father, she could tell by the tension in his shoulders, that he was ready to spring at a moments notice.

His eyes, lovely to look at, held this continuous well of hurt, _deep_ inside them. He was extremely distrustful, which was evident in the way he analyzed anyone and everyone around him, all the time. She would call it paranoia, if she didn't feel like his mistrust was not unwarranted.

 _Something_ had happened to this man to make him the way he was.

_But what?_

With a sigh, she decided to try and get to know him, like men usually get to know each other. _Fighting._

"Would you like to spar with me, Commander? We have time to waste." Everly suggested, mustering up a genuine smile as she did.

His eyes glanced at her, but couldn't seem to look away. Her smile was one of the purest things he had ever seen, before. Where had this woman come from? His mind whirled with confusion and frustration as he tried to figure her out. This was something that he had been trying to do, for years. He wasn't any closer now, than he was when he first started watching her.

"I think that would be a good idea." With that, he stood up and headed in the direction of the Rec Room. He had installed it for such purposes.

He listened as she followed after him, her feet barely making any noise as she went. From what he remembered, she was not an attacker, but more about defense. All the Cadets that went against her always lost, because her defense was impenetrable.

He would not be another added to the list.

Stepping inside the room, the two of them took a position on opposite sides of the room. They eyed each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Both of them were in semi-relaxed positions, but ready to spring to action when needed to.

Everly's mind was in overdrive, hoping to learn more about Harrison with this sparing session. Maybe they could end up being friends? Eyeing him sceptically, she rethought that idea real quick.

_Acquaintances would be more like it._

Since he refused to get into a stance first, she did so, bringing her feet shoulder-width apart with one slightly in front of the other. Her hands were in front of her, guarding her torso should he decide to strike. Their positioning also makes it easy for her to move and defend other parts of her body, should her torso not be his first choice.

"Any restrictions?" His voice floated over to her, almost sounding happy, in her opinion.

She snorted, "Obviously, no touching the face, and _I'll_ steer clear from shots below the belt."

He grinned, adopting a stance that was much more aggressive than hers. His eyes flashed, right before he launched himself forward.

_Game on._


	7. Chapter Seven

Everly barely had time to to throw herself out of Harrison's way, and then he was on her again. He was aggressive in his attacks, and it was all she could do to dodge.

He never left himself unguarded, and his movements were so _fast,_ she could barely keep up with him. They hadn't been fighting more than five minutes, and she was already feeling drained.

_This is unreal.._

How was this possible? She watched the fluidity of his movements as he dropped to the ground and slid his foot out to knock her down. Everly cursed as she fell, but quickly bounced back up, taking a more aggressive stance.

This is one fight she'd have to match, hit-for-hit.

He was stronger than the other cadets she'd fought before, and she was sure she'd have bruises from where he managed to hit her. Her eyes narrowed on his form, as he stalked around her.

The way he walked was territorial, and he sized her up like a lion does their next meal. She shivered in response. There was definitely something _animalistic_ about this man.

Instead of waiting for him to make the next move, Everly saw an opening, and took it. As soon as he stepped in front of her, she launched herself at him. Once she was a foot away, she threw herself up, wrapped her thighs around his head and slammed them both into the ground.

She had planned to let go, as soon as they fell, but Harrison made that impossible with the iron grip he had on her thighs as soon as she began to pull away. It was nothing for him to toss her, but he misjudged his strength and threw her into the wall.

A sickening _crack_ resounded as her skull made contact with the wall. Her vision blurred, and as she looked up, she saw _two_ Harrison's instead of _one._

She giggled, "You're _really_ strong.."

Everly wasn't positive, but she _thought_ she saw his eyes widen in concern. She felt his hands slide under her, lifting her up into his arms as he carried her to the Med Bay.

Her head pounded a rhythm she couldn't keep up with. The bright lights of the ship burned as she continued to keep her eyes open. She was even too dizzy to tell up from down.

John Harrison placed her on a cot, and began to ruffle through the draws for a hypospray that would stop the bleeding. Everly didn't know it, but one of her ears had blood leaking from it. On top of that, the back of her head was busted open, and bleeding as well.

He panicked when he threw her, watching, as if in slow motion, as she hit the wall. It was the first time, in this period, that he was ashamed of anything he had done.

"John," she murmured, _"John?"_

His blue eyes latched onto her figure, "What is it Cadet Leighton? I'm a bit busy.."

"I need...I need you to..get my..potions box. Under bed..blue vial, _then_ light purple.." Her voice faded the longer she spoke, exhaustion taking over, as well as the throbbing within her skull.

Before he could second guess her words, he sprinted to her room and immediately went to her bed. Yanking the box out from under it, he pulled out the requisite vials, and returned to the Med Bay. Uncorking the blue vial, he forced it in her mouth, and rubbed her throat to get her to swallow. Like instructed, he gave her the purple one, next.

Her breathing, which had been a bit shallow, evened out as he watched over her. The tension in his shoulders disappeared with each, easy breath she took. The bleeding in her ears, stopped.

Being as gentle as possible, he lifted her head and checked the wound. Looking beneath the blood, he could see that the skin had stitched itself together again, _unblemished._

Letting out a breath, he made her more comfortable before storming out and back into the Rec Room. He had ruined _everything._ Once Cadet Leighton gave her account to the Admiral's, Admiral Marcus was never going to keep his side of the bargain. This was a test for _him,_ and he failed. His anger consumed him, which he planned to take out on the equipment within the room.

Like she had said, _he had time to spare._

* * *

 

Everly blinked slowly, her vision coming back to her with each passing second until her vision was normal. She stared at the white ceiling above her, trying to remember what happened.

Analyzing every move she made, she zeroed in on his trigger. He didn't like to be caged.

_All be damned..._

Sitting up, she grinned as she felt no pain. Her hair was a bit matted, due to the blood, but that was nothing a good shower wouldn't fix. Slipping from the bed, she made her way to her room, intent upon cleaning herself up before going to check on Harrison.

It didn't take long for her to shower and redress, choosing to remain in civilian clothing. Surprisingly, she decided to leave her hair down, something she had never done since she had turned a certain age.

It wasn't proper for a pureblooded witch to be seen with her hair down, except by her husband, or future husband. But, those rules did not apply to her, since the Wizarding World appeared to exist, no longer.

Her silver hair cascaded down her back, curling in small waves. Her lilac eyes brightened as she made her way to the bridge, assuming that Harrison would be there.

Honestly, this was the first time, in a long time, that she had felt so _free._

Stepping into the bridge, she frowned as it looked empty, "Computer, locate Commander Harrison."

Overhead, an artificial voice spoke, "Commander John Harrison is currently in the Recreational Facilities, should I send him a message, Cadet Leighton?"

"No, that is all."

Knowledge of his whereabouts in hand, she made her way back. She knew what happened was an accident, but she wasn't sure he felt the same.

Coming to a stop outside the Rec Room, she scowled as the doors refused to open. Cursing, she tried the manual override codes, but that didn't work, either. Crossing her arms, she glared at the door as if that would make it melt into oblivion.

_I'm dumber than a box of rocks..._

Rolling her eyes, she pulled her wand out from her invisible arm holster, " _Alohomora._ "

She waited, not sure that the spell would work on an electronic lock, but when the light turned green, she felt like shouting in triumph. Typing in her code, the doors slid right open and she strutted in.

Her jaw dropped at the amount of chaos within the room. Immediately, her eyes had been drawn to the blood on the wall where she had been thrown. When she turned her attention elsewhere, she had to bite back the urge to react defensively.

Truly, it appeared like an ogre went on a rampage. And, laying within the middle of the rubble, was _John Harrison._ He sat with his knees up, elbows resting on them while his head was facing down. His shoulders were shaking, she wasn't sure which frightened her worse, that he might be crying, or laughing.

Cautiously, she made her way to him, mindful of the broken equipment all around her.

"Harrison..." she received no reply, _"John,_ are you alright? _"_

Fast as lightening, he was up and on his feet, towering over her, menacingly. His eyes, originally a deep blue sea, were as cold as ice. She flinched as he took hold of both her wrists, backing her up until she hit a wall. She dropped her wand in the process, but since he didn't step on it, she wasn't too worried.

"My name is _Khan._ "

The pain within his eyes tore at Everly's heart. He looked so _broken._ She didn't know what to _do_ ; she didn't know what to _say._ She was untrusting of him because of the vibes he gave her, but maybe this would change that. She stared up at him, waiting for an explanation.

"You know about the Eugenics Wars, don't you?" She nodded, "Admiral Marcus plans to use the last remaining Augments in a war against the Klingons. Intelligently, a scientist of his staff talked him into awakening only _one_ of us. I was chosen. Seventy-two of us remained after the wars, to live, I had sealed us into cryogenic chambers. After he woke me, he used my _family_ as leverage. Continuously, he has used my family against me to do as he wishes, promising me their lives, only to withdraw with any small infraction, on my part. This mission was a fake, this was to be the start of the Klingon War, _you_ were to be the cause of it, and I was to kill you for it." He had released her after he began talking, choosing to pace, instead.

"Why are you telling me this?" She inquired, curious.

"With your report from what happened earlier, I'm positive that I will still be refused my request." He scowled, mentally berating himself for his miscalculation.

 _"_ Harris _–Khan,_ I hadn't planned on telling Starfleet what happened, today. It was an accident. That doesn't matter, though. Why haven't you told anyone this? Admiral Marcus isn't above the law, and not all of Starfleet's Admiral's are like _him._ If you told the truth, you'd get your freedom, _and_ your family."

He stared at her, puzzled, "I've just admitted to planning your murder, and you're trying to _help_ me?"

He was genuinely confused. No one had ever shown this amount of kindness to him without wanting something from him in return.

She smiled, "You're _not_ a bad man, Khan. I read all about the Eugenics Wars. Yes, you were the leader, but nothing you did was unfounded. All you wanted was for them to stop creating people like you, right? It was inhumane. I understand that. To get away from all the killing, you _froze_ yourself, and your family. All you ever wanted was peace for your people, I can't begrudge you that. On top of that, I've had my suspicions of Admiral Marcus ever since I came to be here."

Khan gazed at her in awe, "Will you help me?"

"If I can, I will."

"This won't be easy. We have to get Marcus to admit to his wrongdoings, on camera," He frowned, his eyes taking on a more calculating look, "is there a spell that you have that mimics death?"

She stared at him, questioningly, "Yes..."

"Splendid. We're going to have to fake a lot of deaths to make this believable." His eyes lit up, and she had the fleeting thought that he actually looked genuinely _happy._

"You already had a plan, didn't you?"

"Yes," he said, "but you've made it ten times easier, and completely reasonable. Believe me, Cadet Leighton, I was not above killing, for my family."

Taking in his serious expression, she knew he was telling the truth, "I know, now tell me what we're going to do."

He leaned in close, a snake-like grin crossing his face. She'd never felt more like a Slytherin than in this moment. Khan relayed his plan to her, and she couldn't find a single fault in it. With her magic, and his strategy, they'd win for sure.

Of that, there was no doubt.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, a memorial was held in Cadet Everly Leighton's honor. No one, aside from Admiral Marcus and John Harrison, knew how she died. Her mission was top secret, along with her death.

The crew of the Enterprise, those that knew her, were devastated. Scotty had actually _cried,_ and Spock had refused to talk to anyone for a week, after he found out.

He kept their messages saved, replaying them at odd times throughout the day. He berated himself for ignoring her last call, but thanked whatever deity above that she had not remained cross with him.

He attended her burial, staying long after it was over. His _Katra_ had barely appeared to have any life left, resting over him instead of dancing vibrantly, as it used to do. His chest hurt, and when he felt the beginnings of tears, only then did he leave.

No one spoke of her again, and if they did, it was never within earshot of the resident Vulcan.

* * *

 

Deep in the boughs of Section 31, a shadow streaked across the halls. It only slowed down to step into a restricted room that was normally used for storage.

"Ready?" Khan asked.

_"Ready."_


	8. Chapter Eight

She slipped by the armed guards, quickly–child's play–if you asked her. Her body was near invisible with the disillusionment charm, as well as a notice-me-not charm. Destination nearing, she looked both ways before entering the restricted storage room. The lights were off, and for a second, she questioned whether this was a good idea, or not. Letting out a breath, she slipped her bag off her back, and pulled her equipment out. She'd never known how to build a bomb, until _he_ taught her.

"Are you in?" A male's voice echoed out of her earpiece.

 _"Yes,_ Khan, how many times did we meet here? _I've_ _got this."_ Her patience had worn thin over the past month.

Khan had coached her through bomb training, as well as the building layout. On top of that, he had personally trained her in hand-to-hand combat. Anytime they fought, it was 50/50 on who would win now. His strength was formidable, but she was as agile as a feline. They enjoyed the challenge the other provided, relishing in the fact that they didn't have to hide any part of themselves from each other.

He was the only one who knew she was actually alive, which was the only thing she regretted. Having to watch Spock at her burial was one of the hardest things she'd had to do. He _was_ one ofher only friends. Who knows if he'd even view her the same once the truth came out. Most of the time, she tried not to think about it. If she got too caught up in her thoughts, all her doubts would flood to the surface.

Connecting the correct wires, she continued reconstructing the bomb. Time was of the essence. As the countdown glared angrily, she darted out of the room and immediately began casting one of the most complex spells she had ever learned. This was the part of the plan that relied solely on her. Instead of killing all these people, they only needed to _appear_ dead. There were so many ways she could do that, but she finally decided on _this_ one.

Her magic drained as she opened a void that would contain the people she needed it to. They would not be dead, but for all intents and purposes, they would _appear_ so. The world on the other side of the void could be compared to a cryogenic chamber.

Everyone she passed was hit with a sleep spell, copied, and then sent through the void. She had thirty minutes to make it through the entire building before everything went up in flames. A look at her watch, she had fifteen minutes left, and was _almost_ halfway done.

Taking a deep breath, she continued. Everly kept herself calm as she made her way through the building. She relied on the training that Spock had taught her, before her life became so entangled in this plot. His meditative training had been a _godsend._

As soon as the last person was secure, she bolted. Everly had two minutes to make it back the way she came. The countdown dwindled as she pushed herself the final leg of the way. Her body crashed through the doors, and as the bomb went off, she _disapperated._ Everly landed with a _thud,_ bruising her knees. Black boots stared her in the face, and she took a shuddering breath before he helped her to her feet.

"Everything alright, Everly?"

"Perfect, exactly as you planned." She smiled.

His heart beat against his ribcage, making him uncomfortable. The longer they spent together, the more he attached himself to her. Every day became more and more torturous than the last as she endeared herself to him, and she was oblivious to it all. He could already tell that she had feelings for the Vulcan, and he would not stand in her way. She was giving him back his family, that was the least he could do.

"Now, you've got to run. They expect it of you, but only Marcus will understand why you chose Qo'nos. Just a few more days, and you'll have your family, Khan."

He frowned, "What about you? Aren't you coming with me?"

She rose a brow, "I thought I'd be staying behind, since you have to be captured. After all, I'm supposed to be dead."

"No," He shook his head. "You'll be coming with me. I may need more of your help within the coming days."

What he refrained from saying, was that he didn't feel like parting from her. He knew he'd have to let her go, but today would not be that day. If he could help it, _that_ day would never come to pass. Ever since he had been released into this world, he'd seen the cruelty that humanity always offered. Everly was a shining star within the blanketing darkness. She kept him sane.

Khan turned back, setting coordinates for Starfleet Headquarters. This was one of the trickier parts of his plan, not that Everly knew about it. If he had told her, she would have fought him on it. As much as he adored her fiery spirit, she had ways of making him change his mind. The entire thought of it astounded him. His second in command had _never_ been able to deter him, but this slip of a girl always kept him thinking.

She plopped down on a chair close by, but didn't really pay attention to what Khan was doing. She trusted him. Her mind wondered to Spock, like it usually did, and she frowned. Vulcan's never lied. Would he ever forgive her for deceiving him?

Glancing at Khan, she knew it was a risk worth taking. Family is a bond that should never be broken, especially by a man like Marcus. Even _thinking_ his name gave her the chills. As far as she was concerned, the man was prime evil.

Her mind traveled to her parents, wondering what they were doing. It'd been four years since she fell into this world, had they given up on finding her? Surely, they'd found out what happened? Sitting up with a jolt, she waved Khan off as he sent her a questioning glance. What if they sent someone to find her?

"Approaching Starfleet Headquarters. Approximate destination time is 0918." The intercom system spoke, startling her.

" _What!?_ Khan, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer, just shot her one of his annoying _blank stares,_ and continued typing on the keypad in front of him. He knew that was a mistake as soon as he did so. She lurched from her seat, stalking up to him.

Coming up behind him, she smacked him on the back of the head, "I asked you a question, _Khan._ "

He was so used to her behavior that he didn't bother blocking her hit. If he even tried, she'd only hex him. He found out the hard way that a hex hurt worse than a slap.

He sighed, "I have to do this, Everly. Can't you trust me?"

He gazed up at her, his blue eyes betraying all the emotion he felt. She took distinct note in the way his eyes softened as he looked at her. Khan genuinely felt bad about not telling her. The fact of the matter was, he _knew_ she would argue with him. They _both_ knew it. With a sigh, the tension eased out of her body as she perched on the armrest of his chair.

"You don't plan on killing anyone, do you?" She murmured.

"I make no promises." He went back to the screen.

She scoffed, "They're going to see me, you know?"

He faltered, "I can drop you off somewhere else, if you'd rather them continue to believe you are dead."

"That's not the issue here, Khan. You _need_ to tell me the entire plan if you want me to continue to put my trust in you. I'm not going to run; can't you _see_ that? I'm not leaving you...we'll get your family back, _together._ " She placed a hand upon the shoulder closest to her.

One of his hands came to rest over her own, he squeezed, gently, "Thank you. I'll never be able to repay you for this."

That was true. In his mind, there was nothing he would be able to do that would make up for everything she was doing for him. No amount of money, or gifts, would ever amount to the happiness he would receive by getting his family. No matter what, she would _always_ be welcome, wherever he ends up.

As Starfleet Headquarters came into view, he grinned, "Ready your wand."

Raising a brow, she gave him a sly look and did as told. Wand in hand, she stood as they approached. Once she saw the delegates at the meeting they were about to interrupt, she _knew._ Frowning, she prepared to fire. It would do no good for people to _actually_ die, that was the whole reason she was here. She was the only thing standing between them and _death._

Without warning, he opened fire on the occupants of the room. Everly shot off several different spells that mimicked death, copying her actions from Section 31. Doing so, it appeared that Khan was shooting lasers at them when in reality, it was her spells. His shots were destroying the room, but staying away from the _people._

As the ship lurched sideways, Everly was thrown off her feet and skidded across the floor. She banged her head on a console as she stabilized. Realizing that Khan was shooting _actual lasers,_ wildly _,_ she jumped to her feet and tried to minimize the damage he had done. Staring out the front of the ship, she locked eyes with _Kirk._

Kirk's eyes widened as they landed on her, disbelief in his gaze. Anger coursed through him as he leaned over Pike's _still_ body. Everly frowned as she saw the large patch of blood staining his suit. _He was dying._

"Dammit, Khan!" With a curse she _disapperated._

Khan took notice of her absence, but could do nothing about it. He had been aiming at Marcus, it wasn't his fault that Pike got in the way.

Appearing with a distinct _pop,_ she rushed to Pike's side, dodging phasers _and_ lasers as she ran. Kirk had already ran off to try and stop Khan's ship, but Spock was still there. Her eyes watered as she caught his gaze. The anger that simmered beneath the surface _scolded_ her. It took all the courage within her to continue on her way.

His _Katra_ gained life as it felt her _Aura._ Since her death, it had been lifeless. This was the first time, since her funeral, that it reacted to anything. As she came closer, he resisted the urge to question her. Now was not the time.

Kneeling at Pike's side, she _accioed_ a couple vials from her extended pockets, and coaxed them down his throat. Everly tried to control her _Aura_ as she hovered over Pike, but it was difficult with his _Katra_ trying to coax a reaction from her. She shivered as it brushed up against her. Once she knew Pike was going to live, she risked a glance at Spock.

" _I'm sorry._ " She brushed a hand over one of his before she was beamed away.

With that one touch, he felt only a few emotions flit across the surface. Everly had _purposely_ let him feel her. There was not enough contact for him to get a complete feel of her mind, just surface emotions. He doubted she would have let him see into her mind, anyways. Confusion laced through him, but he shoved it down to meditate on, later.

Kirk barely caught the sight of Everly being called away as he returned. Checking on Pike, his eyes narrowed as he shared a look with Spock, _what the hell was going on?_

* * *

 

Everly landed on the transporter pad, disheveled and _crying._ She stumbled onto the bridge, her eyesight fuzzy as she walked. Her heart felt torn in two. She _knew_ she was doing the right thing, but everything just felt _so...so.._

_"Khan.."_

He was by her side in an instant, wrapping her up in his embrace. Khan relished in the contact, taking comfort in the fact that she was _here._ She could have stayed, but she allowed herself to be beamed away. Seeing Spock caused her pain. Even though he knew that her tears were for that _Vulcan;_ she was _here._

Everly nuzzled into Khan's chest, using him as a metaphorical shield from the rest of the world. Wrapped within his embrace, it was as if everything else ceased to exist. Khan was so much larger than her that it was like wrapping herself up in a blanket to block out the world. As her heart slowed, and her sobs quieted, she stayed in his arms.

Spock may never forgive her, but at least she hadn't lost _everyone._

  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any translations I use will be at the bottom of the page. I will not say they are 100% accurate, I just used a translator I looked up online. Hope you enjoy!

They had been making their way to Qo'nos for a few hours. Everly's breakdown had not been mentioned, even though it was all Khan wanted to speak about.

Would she cry for him? If he were to die before reuniting his family, would she mourn? He shook his head, focusing on their chosen course. He didn't have time to wonder.

She'd locked herself in her room as soon as she had collected herself enough to walk without assistance. He hadn't seen her since they set off for the Klingon home-world. He wanted so very badly to comfort her, but he was not the one she wanted.

And wasn't that the icing on top of the cake?

When had a woman _not_ wanted him? He couldn't remember. Maybe that was why he craved her so; she was a challenge. He _did_ love a good challenge.

Khan sighed, his thoughts were going around in circles, always coming back to Everly. Well, wasn't this going splendidly?

* * *

 

Spock headed to the bridge at a brisk pace. He needed to talk the captain out of firing upon the ship once within range. Everly was on board, and even though she had lied, there was a reason. She never did anything without a reason.

Over the years of their correspondence, that was the one thing Spock knew without a doubt. That, and she had a moral compass that stretched for miles. If she was helping Khan, there was a good reason. There _had_ to be. He couldn't believe otherwise.

If his heart skipped a beat at the thought of her alive; he'd have to meditate over it later.

Spock arrived on the bridge, "Captain I must advise you against firing upon _The Haven._ "

Kirk sighed, he knew this was going to happen, "We have our orders, Mr. Spock."

He couldn't blame him. Everyone knew that Spock was head over heels in love with the girl; everyone but him. Vulcan's were more intelligent his _ass._ They were just as blind as humans when it came to love. He could only hope that he was never dense enough to not realize he was in love when the time came. _If_ the time came.

"Why would Admiral Marcus not want them to face trial? It is not logical. It goes against regulation. Are we to now act as judge, jury, and executioner?"

"Why, Mr. Spock, how nice of you to notice. Sulu, open comm." Spock tried to interject, but Kirk beat him to it, "As all of you know, this is a search and destroy mission. Earlier this morning, Commander _John Harrison_ and Everly Leighton were seen shooting at Starfleet headquarters. They successfully killed two people, and several are in unknown straits. Most notably, Christopher Pike. We've been ordered to fire upon sight, but as we all know, no one enjoys ignoring orders as much as I do. We are to capture and have them stand trial for what they have done. Kirk out."

Jim grinned at Spock, and he relaxed back into his position. If he was anymore human, he would have smiled. Instead, he raised a brow at his captain and set to work tracking Everly's coordinates. He needed to know _why._

_They all did._

* * *

 

Everly woke as the ship came to a stop. She jumped up and slid on the newly made ready suit that Khan had worked on a couple months ago.

It was skin tight, but stun proof, water proof, and lightweight. It was made out of a special material that adapted to the environment around it, which made it a very good camouflage. Khan was anything but negligent when it came to the things he created. He didn't tell her, but she knew he was worried for her safety on this mission. She allowed him to make the suit for her, finding her heart skipping a beat as she realized he _cared_ for her.

She never brought it up, knowing that she still had feelings for Spock. Especially after she just saw him; they hadn't lessened, and nor had they disappeared. Sighing, she slid her wand into her thigh holster and grabbed a couple phasers that slid into another thigh holster and one on her calf. She was definitely armed and ready, that was for sure.

She twisted her messy hair up into a bun, not wanting it to be used as a weapon against her. Klingon's could be brutal. She exited her room once she was finished, throwing her extended bag over her shoulder as she went. If something went wrong, that bag had everything they'd possibly need to get out of a sticky situation.

Everly met Khan in the transporter room, nodding to him as he set their coordinates to beam down. This was where the plan _really_ began. There was no turning back for her now, not that there was a chance to, before. She couldn't let Marcus get away with what he had done.

"They shouldn't be too far behind us, especially if they sent Kirk." He said.

"Please try not to kill anyone, Khan. They are my _family._ " She murmured.

He gave her a curt nod, and beamed them down. It wasn't the most hospitable planet she had ever been on, but it wasn't the worst, either. Khan took one of her hands, leading her as they walked. She let him, knowing that her presence helped him feel more secure. Marcus had done a number on him, that was for sure. She often found him searching for her within a room, catching his gaze several times as he made certain she was still there.

The longer she spent within his presence, she learned more about him. The first thing she learned was that he was touch-starved. That was why he kept away from everyone at Starfleet. There was no turning his affections off when you flipped the switch. If he wasn't touching her in some way, usually a hand upon the shoulder, he was watching her every move. Keeping track of someone he deemed important. His gaze burned when his eyes tracked her movements, and at first it unsettled her, knowing he was so aware of her. Now, she didn't know how she'd lived without his presence after being within it for so long. She found herself mimicking him, the longer she stayed around him. Where his eyes tracked her, hers returned the favor.

He lead them to an abandoned outpost, four miles from where they had beamed down. He had definitely done his research. As they settled into the building, there was nothing left to do, but wait. There was no electricity within the building, probably no plumbing, either _._ There was an unknown fungus climbing the walls, bringing with it a pungent odor that had her fighting back the urge to gag.

Khan took a protective stance in front of the door way, and Everly smirked. It was second nature for him to protect, she mused. It was cute. She hadn't been sure she ranked that high on his list of people he wanted alive.

The encroaching silence suffocated her, "I was an only child growing up, you know? My mom and dad absolutely adored me, but for all their love, I still felt lost." She shared, "I always thought I was meant for more, and here I am. A future I never thought possible, saving people I've never even met. And you know what Khan? I _still_ feel lost. I've been here _four years,_ and...and I'm still more confused than ever."

He listened, like he always did, soaking up each word she spoke. She always talked when there was silence, for some reason, she couldn't help herself. He doubted she even knew she did it.

"Why do you base your worthiness on your accomplishments? There is value in you, just as you are. I watched you, at the academy. I watched you absorb the knowledge like a sponge, while others struggled to understand the simplest of subjects. That's an amazing feat, but it does not make you who you are." He stated.

And that was her problem, wasn't it? She was always trying to better herself; she _had_ to be the best. There was something driving her, a force she couldn't fight against. Maybe that was why the hat placed her in Slytherin?

For all she loved her parents, she knew they weren't the best. Her father preached to her about knowledge being power, and wielding it with an iron fist. Her mother taught her how to manipulate people with the bat of her lashes. They loved her; she _knew_ that. But why had they not let her play more? Why was she forced to sit for lessons at such a young age? Sure, her magical aptitude was off the charts, but that hadn't been important to her until her parents _made_ it.

Khan was _right._ For so long, she only gave herself value due to her accomplishments. She was the best at Hogwarts. She was going to head a department within the ministry before she fell through the door. Then, she became the best in Starfleet. Why? Because she _had to._ No one would notice her otherwise. And wasn't it sad that she thought that way?

She plopped onto the ground, analyzing her entire life. It was no wonder she felt so empty. How had she never noticed?

They waited in silence for the next few hours. Neither knew what to say, but both wanted to say _something._ Everly finally opened her mouth to speak, but Khan's comm came to life. It rang, and then the message they were waiting for played.

"Attention; John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the _USS Enterprise._ A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of long-range torpedoes currently locked onto your location.. You have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration. If you test me; you will fail."

Everly stood, "That's our signal, right?"

Khan shook his head, phaser fire rang out immediately after. _"That's_ our signal. _"_

She grabbed her wand, following him as he stormed out of the building. He was tense, and ready for battle; muscles coiled, ready to spring. This was the Khan she hadn't seen yet, would she be frightened after she saw what he was capable of? He hoped not. He couldn't remember a time when someone looked at him with no fear when they saw what he was capable of.

Everly was about to tell him to be careful when she caught sight of Spock trying to fight off two Klingon's at once. He was being over-powered; she had to help him. She couldn't _not_ help.

Slinking as close as she could without being seen, she _stupified_ both of the Klingon's. She needed to incapacitate them, not kill them. Spock couldn't tell where the spells originated from, but he knew who sent them. She _was_ on their side.

She thought she was well hidden, but that was not so. Without noticing, a Klingon crept up behind her. He had no weapons on him, but she was puny enough to kill with his bare hands. If he had seen the magic she conjured, he would not have bothered with her.

 _"Everly!"_ Khan roared, trying to warn her. He was too far away to make it to her side, to help.

At that moment, Kirk tackled him to the ground, and he was so shocked he took the punches the man threw at him. It didn't last long though. Snapping out of his stupor, he bucked Kirk off, glancing around for a sight of Everly in the carnage he had done. His phasers lay forgotten on the ground at his feet.

He couldn't see her, and neither could he see the Vulcan. A growl ripped its way from his throat, and he saw red. _Where was she?_

She blinked up at the Klingon that had taken her off guard, her head _hurt, dammit._ That was worse than a hangover. He'd thrown her to the ground, a simple backhand was all it took. She had crashed to the ground, bouncing a couple times before coming to a complete stop. She was a dainty girl.

There was a metallic taste in her mouth, and she saw black dots within her line of sight. Struggling to force herself up, she barely had time to react when he lunged at her. _She was going to die._

In an instant, she reacted, " _Avada kedavra!_ " She screamed.

A bright green jet of light shot out from her hand, and the Klingon dropped to the ground without a sound. An eerie silence settled throughout the battlefield. Everly stood on wobbly legs, looking frantically for Khan. _Where was he?_

Spock was standing before her in an instant, concerned. Before he could step forward to help, a female Klingon warrior blocked his passage. When had she arrived?

" _Wej hot._ " She ordered.

Spock frowned, _"Qatlh?"_

Everly had no idea what they were saying, Klingon was not a language she was fluent in. Vulcan, yes. Klingon, no. It was too rough on her vocal chords; she couldn't stick to the class long enough to learn it. She knew the basics, but that was it. And, she'd never had to put her learnings into practice. Her dizzy brain was having trouble understanding even Standard; everything was slurring together.

She watched with wide eyes as several more Klingons surrounded her as if to _protect_ her. They barricaded her from sight; her, _a human._ Could this day get any weirder?

Movement out of the corner of her eyes had her glancing to the left and spotting Khan with Kirk. As soon as she saw him, she relaxed. He was _alive._ He was _safe._ Uhura stood behind Spock, listening and watching as they continued speaking. Her facial expressions gave Everly nothing to go off of, in fact, they confused her all the more.

When Spock reached for her again, the female Klingon snarled in his face, _"'oHbe'. Mage, nuvpu' wa'._ "

"Uhura, what is going on?" Kirk asked, joining them with Khan at his side. They both looked a little worse for wear, but neither was dead, so she counted that as a win.

Swaying on her feet, she flinched when the Klingon closest to her stabilized her with a large hand on her shoulder. She did not like being touched by people she didn't know. In tandem, Spock and Khan let out an ugly growl that had her almost taking a step back from _them_. What was _wrong_ with them?

Sighing, she took matters into her own hands, "Hello?" She tapped the female on the shoulder to gain her attention, "What's going on?" She inquired. Hopefully, this Klingon had been taught Standard.

The Klingon stared down at her, "Allies of yours?" She motioned to the group in front of them.

Puzzled, Everly tilted her head to the side, "Yes, but why are you asking?"

"You are one of the people. It is our duty to protect you." She explained.

 _"What?"_ Kirk interjected.

The Klingon sent him a withering glare, "We have not had a Mage born to our people in years. It is an honor to meet you, High Priestess. You are one of the Chosen; we deal with you, not Starfleet. Take your leave; visit soon."

Wordlessly, Everly nodded, hardly understanding the meaning of this. The Klingon's came from magic? Were these descendants of her people? How? With a few barked orders, the Klingon's left as fast as they had appeared. They could do no harm to the Priestess. Confused, she stared after them as they disappeared.

Khan stepped forward to help steady her, but was restrained by the Captain. He debated on trying to fight against his bonds, but knew it would not help the situation. Sure, he could escape, but he _needed_ their trust. With worried eyes, he watched Everly take a staggering step forward. He bit back a growl as the Vulcan went to her aid, she was _his._

He saw red as Spock picked her up like she weighed nothing. That was _Khan's_ job. _He_ should be the one helping her, not that _half-breed_ who couldn't see a good thing if it smacked him across the _face!_

Everly whimpered, " _Khan..._ "

His ire settled as she called his name, causing the _Vulcan_ to shoot him a withering glare. Khan grinned, happy at knowing that even though she was in Spock's care, she called for _him._

* * *

 

**Wej hot- Do not touch.**

**Qatlh- Why?**

**'oHbe'. Mage, nuvpu' wa'- Not yours. Mage, one of the people.**

  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

She blinked, eyesight fuzzy, but regaining focus. How long had she been out?

The lights were low, and as she glanced around, she recognized the white sterile walls and the beeping from one of the machines still hooked up to her. _Medbay._

With a groan, and some dizziness, she pushed herself into a sitting position. Besides some sore muscles, she seemed to be fine. Her head hurt, but that was to be expected. Did Klingon's _have_ to hit so hard? As soon as the thought ran through her head, she distinctly remembered the odd way they had treated her. When this was over, she definitely wanted to check out their connection to Magic.

The doors to her room _swooshed_ open, startling her out of her thoughts, "Don't move too fast, ya had a concussion. You're liable to puke up whatever's in your stomach if ya move faster than a snails pace." Dr. McCoy grumbled.

It would have been a warm welcome, had the situation been different. Subdued, all she could do was give him a curt nod. What do you say to someone who thought you were dead?

"I've let the Captain know that you're awake; I'm sure he'll be down to visit in no time. They can't seem to get anythin outta _Harrison._ " He spat the name like a curse.

She flinched, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and felt like cotton. Would she even be able to speak during the interrogation?

A sharp pain in her neck, and she jerked back into reality. Wincing, her right hand reached up to rub at the hypospray injection site. It _stung._

"That'll help with any nausea, can't have ya infecting my Medbay with whatever may be in your stomach." With that, he left.

Her left hand was cuffed to the biobed, so there wasn't a reason for him to stay, really. It wasn't like she could go anywhere, at the moment. Sure, she _could_ escape, but the plan was to get captured; she was only waiting for the signal to begin the next phase.

Sighing, she leaned back onto the bed, exhaustion creeping up on her. Her eyelids fluttered once, twice, and closed for a final time as she fell asleep.

* * *

 

The door to Medbay opened, and Jim made his way into the room that held Everly. She was asleep, breathing normally compared to when she was first beamed aboard. She looked so _small_ and _fragile_ when she had been placed on the bed, head bleeding and barely breathing. It was hard to remember that she couldn't be trusted, anymore. A part of him was relieved that she was alright afterall, the other was screaming at him for befriending her to begin with. He _knew_ better.

He observed her for a moment, questions churning within him. Why? Why would she follow Khan? Fists clenched, he slammed his hands down onto the counter beside her bed.

She startled awake, her right hand grasping for a wand that wasn't there. It had been confiscated along with the rest of their weapons. Kirk wasn't going to underestimate her, no matter what. Her heart was beating out of control, heard by the incessant beeping throughout the room. When she met Kirk's eyes, she calmed. He was no threat to her, and wasn't that just astounding? She had the gall to be _calm._

He wasn't sure what infuriated him more.

"Why are their people inside those torpedo's?" He demanded.

She bit her lip, unsure if she was supposed to answer that. Wasn't he supposed to go to Khan for answers once he found out? Inwardly, she wanted to roll her eyes, _of course_ he'd want to speak with her first. Even though she'd lied, she was still more trustworthy than _Khan._

"You'd get a better explanation from Khan." She urged.

He growled, looking every bit as if he wanted to strangle her, "I want you to answer."

"There's a person in every single torpedo because Khan and I had no other _choice!_ We were trying to smuggle them out, but he got caught. He was so _angry._ Again, he was denied his family, how do you think he felt? So, yes, he attacked Starfleet. Wouldn't you? You know who he is, _what_ he is, the Eugenics Wars weren't all peachy keen, Jim. Khan was King, but not without fighting and killing everyday of his life." Everly took a deep breath, "That isn't a way to live. So, he came up with a plan to put him and his family into an old form of cryosleep. Everything was fine, until Admiral Marcus discovered them on their ship, floating through space. He woke Khan, using his family as leverage to get him to do what he wanted."

Jim listened, getting a better picture as she clarified, "What does he want?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, "War."

A stifling silence surrounded them before the comm burst to life, "Captain, we're being hailed by an unknown vessel." Spock's voice was painful for her to hear.

Jim sighed, turning to leave before she jerked the handcuffs, "Don't. Jim, don't leave me here! That's Marcus; he isn't making a friendly house call."

He glanced over his shoulder as he stopped in the doorway, "You should have thought of that before lying to us." With that said, he left.

_Shit._

Struggling against her restraints, Everly growled as the handcuffs refused to budge. She _had_ to get to Khan, or the bridge. They didn't know what they were up against. If Marcus got his hands on those torpedo's, it would all be for nothing. If Jim refused to give them up, they would _all_ be killed. She couldn't let that happen.

"This is gonna hurt.."

Pulling on the cuffs as hard as she could, Everly bloodied her lip as she bit back a scream when her thumb broke as she slipped out of them. Cradling her left hand to her chest, she stumbled from the bed. Wordlessly, she cast a quick _Episkey_ and sighed as the pain faded and the bones righted themselves.

Christine chose that time to enter the room to check on her, staring wide-eyed as she caught Everly up and about. Opening her mouth to yell, Everly did a quick, complex hand motion and Christine hit the wall with a dull _thud._

Flinching, Everly frowned, "I'm _sorry._ "

They'd taken her weapons, but left her in the suit Khan had made. It was a small blessing, but a good one, nonetheless. She wouldn't have to scrounge around for clothes she wasn't sure she'd find in _Medbay._

Casting a _Notice-me-not_ charm, she slipped from the room. Using her _Aura,_ she reached out across the ship, searching. It was the quickest way for her to locate him without alerting everyone on board that she was loose.

_Ah-hah!_

She could _feel_ several people within the room that were being guarded by two men, from the outside. Sinking deeper into their _Aura's,_ she determined that they weren't people she knew. At least, nothing more than a passing name and glance. Sending a prayer to Merlin, she used both hands in a complex inter-weaving motion, sending the two guards she could see, to sleep. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for what she was about to do. Stepping up to the keypad, she input Admiral Marcus' override code and the door opened.

Instantly, the guards within the room were at attention, phaser's aimed at the space a person _should_ be. Inwardly cursing, her stress was too much, and her magic reacted violently, throwing them against the wall. They fell to the ground, _unconscious._

Khan stood in front of his glass prison, staring where she should be, but unable to focus enough to _see._ "Everly?"

She approached the cell and began fiddling with the locking mechanism, since her magical outburst had temporarily shorted it, she couldn't just input a code. "Step back." She warned.

That was all Khan needed before he was on the other side of his cell. Placing both hands on the glass, she closed her eyes and summoned as much heat as possible into her hands. As they turned red, the glass splintered with a _cracking_ sound that had her inwardly flinching. Her use of magic caused the _notice-me-not_ charm to flicker before becoming visible once more.

" _Shit._ Come on, Khan. Kick the glass and lets go! Kirk is going to need all the help he can get, Marcus is here. _"_

As the glass shattered from the impact, he stepped through the doorway and his eyes stared at her intensely. "I wasn't sure you'd still be on my side once your _friends_ were in the picture." Was that bitterness in his tone? He'd have to get a better grasp on his emotions in front of her.

Her eyes narrowed, "How _dare_ you. I faked my own death for you, Khan. If you thought I was someone you could get rid of, you're wrong. Now get your ass in gear, we're sitting ducks right now."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Everly turned and lead the way to the Bridge. Jim was going to need their help, whether he wanted it or not. She was the only one who could Apper–

" _Oh fuck._ "

Khan was by her side in an instant, glancing around with a suspicious glint in his eyes. His shoulders were tense, as he stalked down the hall like a predator tracking his prey.

"How in the _hell_ are we going to get on the _Vengeance_ when I can't _Apperate?_ " She hissed.

They had created that ship, together. Even though she didn't want to, she helped Khan figure out a way to keep magic users out unless a code was input into the system to allow passage. There was an invisible barrier _thing_ surrounding the ship at all times, unless turned off. She didn't know the scientific specifics, she just knew it worked.

"Let's hope that the Captain has thought of something." He murmured.

"Thought? What do you–"

The doors to the Bridge opened, and they came face-to-face with Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. They eyed each other, but before any of them could move, Everly cast a silencing charm.

"We don't have time to argue! We're here to help, and I know you don't trust us, but its the truth. Khan built that ship, and he knows every nook and cranny on the inside. We need to–"

The ship rocked as it shifted into Warp, knocking them all sideways. Everly grunted as she hit the wall, steadying herself as quickly as she could.

Her silencing spell dissipated once she got distracted, allowing Kirk to talk. "As you can see, I think we'll be just fine." He snapped.

"Are you stupid, or deaf? Khan built that ship. If you think we can out run it, you've got some screws loose." She snarled, fists clenching and unclenching as she tried to reign in her anger.

As if by Fate, the _USS Enterprise_ was hit and knocked out of Warp. The ship was jostled and thrown around, causing those who weren't buckled to suffer the same fate. Everly groaned as she hit the wall once more before being thrown to the other side of the hall. Spock grabbed her around the waist before she could make contact and bruise herself further, cocooning her in his embrace so that she wouldn't be hurt anymore.

Suddenly, the comm system came to life as the ship settled, broadcasting the next conversation. "Sir, it's me. It's Carol."

Everly's eyes widened; that was Marcus' daughter. _Shit._

Her skin crawled as she heard his voice, "What are you doing on that ship?"

Kirk ran back onto the Bridge, followed by Khan, who sent her a side glance as he walked past her and Spock.

"I heard what you said. That you made a mistake, and now you're trying to fix it. But, Dad, I can't believe the man who raised me, loved me, is capable of destroying a ship full of innocent people. And if I'm wrong about that, then you're going to have to do it with me on board."

Scrambling to get up and race onto the Bridge, Everly was too late to protect Carol from being beamed aboard the _USS_ _Vengeance._ The lights were already starting to appear as she was stolen from the Bridge. Everly trembled as everything they'd planned unraveled with each passing second.

"Actually, Carol, I won't." Once his daughter was completely off the ship, Marcus continued, "Captain Kirk, without authorization and in league with the fugitive John Harrison, you went rogue in enemy territory. Leaving me no choice but to hunt you down and destroy you. Lock Phasers."

"Wait, Sir! Wait, wait, wait, wait–" Jim pleaded, but Everly didn't listen to the rest.

There was nothing any of them could say that would change Marcus' mind. As the transmission ended, Everly folded into herself, jumping when a hand was laid upon her shoulder. Looking back, she sent Khan a small smile, hoping it looked better than it felt.

This was it. It was all for nothing.

* * *

 

As Marcus sat in the Captain's chair, patiently waiting for the phasers to lock onto the _Enterprise,_ hecursed as they shut down. His crew were shouting different readings to him that all meant the same thing. _Someone_ manually reset the systems.

"Who did it? Get us back on!" He roared.

* * *

 

Startlingly, Scotty's voice burst over the comm, "Enterprise! Can you hear me?"

Everly's tense frame relaxed, "Scotty!" She cheered.

"Ay, lass. Captain, guess what I found behind Jupiter."

Jim jumped up and down, melancholy gone, "You're on that ship!"

Everly wanted to roll her eyes, but refrained. She didn't want to appear rude, especially since most of these people were mad at her, already.

"I snuck on," Scotty whispered, "And seeing as I just committed an act of Treason against a Starfleet Admiral, I'd really like to get off this bloody ship. Now beam me out!"

"You're a miracle worker. We're a little low on power right now, just stand by. Stand by." Kirk ordered, ecstatic. He was already thinking of an idea that just _might_ save their asses.

Affronted, Scotty growled, "What do you mean 'low on power'? What happened to the Enterprise?" There was a loud noise across the comms, and Scotty cut transmission, telling them he'd have to call them back.

The Captain faced Khan, who had been standing a silent vigil over Everly's shoulder, "I need on that ship."

Before Khan could respond, Spock stepped forward, "I will go with you, Captain."

Jim frowned, "No, Mr. Spock, I need you on the Bridge."

Spock clenched his fists behind his back, "I can not allow you to do this. It is my function aboard the ship to advise you in making the wisest decisions possible, something I firmly believe you are incapable in doing in this moment."

It was honest, but he was more concerned about the bond that appeared to be between Everly and Khan. He wasn't sure he wanted to leave her in the presence of Khan any longer, especially since they appeared to have bonded with the time they've already spent together.He couldn't blame her. Closeness breeds a certain fondness. It probably didn't hurt that Khan was an aesthetically pleasing male to gaze upon.

James clapped him on the shoulder, "You're right! What I am about to do, it doesn't make sense, it's not logical, it is a gut feeling. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I only know what I can do. The Enterprise and this crew need someone on that chair who knows what he's doing. That's not me. It's you Spock." He rounded on Khan, "I don't trust you. I watched you open fire in a room full of Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood." He accused.

"Marcus took my crew from me." Khan sneered.

James poked Khan on the chest, to emphasize his point, "You are a murderer."

Khan's blue eyes found Everly's as he spoke, "He used my friends to control me! We tried to smuggle them to safety, but we were discovered. We had no choice but to escape. And when we did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus was going to kill every single one of the people I hold most dear. My crew is my family, Kirk, is there anything you would not do for your family?"

The Bridge was silent, no one quite sure what to say from his outburst. They had him pegged as an emotionless murderer, but were quickly learning that he was anything but.

"Alright boys, are we done? Phaser's anyone? And where is my wand?" Everly demanded, waiting as Yeoman Rand retrieved said items at Kirk's command.

Once they were armed, she did some quick mental calculations before grabbing an arm from Kirk _and_ Khan. "Hold on, boys." With that, they _disapperated_ and reappeared in the engineering bay. It was the only part of the ship that she had ever seen, in person. Settling on her feet, she chuckled dryly as James hacked up what little food he had in his stomach. Khan sent her a smirk, proud of her for figuring out that she would have _just_ enough time to get them onboard before the magic shield kicked in.

"Yeah, can we never do _that_ again." He whined.

Before she could reply, the doors opened and in burst some of the crew. _"Stupefy!"_ She yelled.

With those taken care of, and Jim's quick introduction for Khan and Scotty, they made their way to the Bridge. Khan stuck to her side, allowing Jim to take the apparent lead so that he could keep a close eye on Everly.

As they arrived to their destination, she stared at Khan's pain filled blue eyes, "Be careful."

He gave her a curt nod before they busted into the room and took care to disable everyone under Marcus' command. The man, himself, sat in the Captain's chair, appearing unaffected by their intrusion.

Kirk turned his phaser on him, "Everly, cuffs!" He barked.

"You better stop and think about what you're doing, Kirk. You better think about what you did on Kronos. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet! You fought a Klingon patrol! Even if you get away without a trace, war is coming. And who's gonna lead us, you? If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated! So you want me off this ship, you better kill me." Marcus growled, hands clenching the arms of his chair.

Approaching him, Everly reached down to cuff him when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. _"Stupefy!"_ She cast at Carol watching as she fell to the ground, phaser in hand. She had been aiming for Khan, and that wouldn't do. She understood wanting to protect her father, but Khan wasn't going to kill Marcus. Not when his crew was still alive.

Flinching, cool steel lined against her throat, "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

His breath caressed the side of her face as he spoke in her ear, "You're coming with _me._ " Khan snarled as he took a step forward, "Ah, ah, ah, you stay right where you're at!" Marcus commanded as he backed up with her in his arms.


	11. Chapter Eleven

With Everly as a hostage, Marcus was able to buy himself a bit of extra time. Not enough to come up with a feasible plan, mind you, but he wasn't going down without a fight. They knew that when they boarded the _Vengeance_ to begin with.

Khan's mind whirled with possible scenario's that could happen based upon Marcus' next move. Kirk held a placating hand out, trying to defuse the situation. Spock cared for the girl, and if anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

He may not trust her, but she didn't deserve to die.

The knife trembled as it laid across her throat, an unsteady pressure that had her wondering if he was going to kill her or not. She could feel the pounding of his heart from where his arm was wrapped around her, keeping her restrained. Sweat beaded at his temple, but Marcus continued to back up until they were at the control panel for the bridge door.

“Do you really want to do this, Marcus?” Everly murmured.

He struggled while inputting the code with only one hand, barely offering her a glare. With each step backwards, Khan advanced. He matched them step for step, stalking them down the corridor. There wasn't an ounce of hesitation.

As he approached, Marcus stumbled back a step, almost tripping her in the process. Khan  _terrified_ him. He was a predator; a protector. Those he regarded as his own, he protected with a fierce and ferocious devotion. A massacre was left in the wake of those who dared to harm the ones he claimed, which was why Marcus had woken him up to begin with, but it didn't turn out the way he wanted.

She didn't know it, but Everly belonged to him the moment Khan laid eyes on her.

_He_ was the reason Marcus was so interested in the girl to begin with. Anything that held Khan's attention was something to be coveted. He needed a leash–foolishly–Marcus thought the girl could tame him. He tried to get her on his side, but she rebuffed him. If she had never gained access to their world, everything would've been different.

Everly watched as Khan's eyes narrowed, looking for the slightest bit of an opening. Marcus wasn't going to give him one, but she was fine. She didn't need him to save her; she could take care of herself. Even if it made her heart melt just knowing that he wanted to. 

She tightened her grip on her wand, taking a deep breath.

Marcus had to die, she realized.

He was never going to stop until he got what he wanted, and there was _always_ going to be people out there who thought he was right. No prison was going to be strong enough to keep him locked up. It was too big of a risk. They had all the evidence they needed to convict him; he wasn't needed anymore. She didn't condone killing, but Marcus was an evil that needed to be culled.

One man's death could save thousands. Was that really something she could pass up? If she let him go, and he killed, that blood would be on her hands. Could she live with that?

Everly centered herself, calling her magic into her core. She pulled, pushed, shoved, and molded it into a spherical shape within her. It writhed and lashed out, not used to being caged.

_Just a moment._ She comforted.

Once it was settled where she wanted it, she pushed it through her into Marcus. It sunk beneath his skin, taking affect so quickly that it could've given her whiplash.

One second she was being held up with a knife to her throat, the next, she was thrown away from him as his body lashed out. A light shone through his eyes, the magic burning him from the inside out. Every vein in his body could be seen through his skin, painting his limbs in webs of black. Steam rose from his skin, blistering as his temperature continued to climb. He screamed his pain for the world to hear, and all Everly could do was stand there and stare.

Can you kill a monster without becoming one?

Marcus wasn't the first person she had killed in this new world of hers, but he was  _human._ She couldn't explain why, but it was different.

If she had been home, what she had just done would have gotten her sentenced to be executed. Just because those law's don't apply here, does that mean what she did wasn't wrong? Or was it worse,  _because_ she knew the law's and did it anyway?

A magical transfusion was strictly to be used on another magical being. It was a transfer of magic from one being to the other, like Muggles could do with blood. Just like a blood transfusion, there were people you could transfuse, and people you couldn't. Muggles could not accept magic into their system. It burned them up from the inside out, killing them in a few minutes.

It was an agonizing death. One she had just caused.

She startled as Khan wrapped an arm around her shoulders, herding her back onto the bridge. They left Marcus' body where it fell, shriveled up into a burned husk. Kirk had hailed the  _Enterprise_ , already started on getting everyone beamed aboard the  _Vengeance._ It was the only way they were going to make it back to Earth within the week.

Mechanically, Everly summoned the evidence they had collected from the pocket dimension she had stored it in. Kirk was going to need it to be able to be a reliable witness when the trial came. It would also keep them both out of the brig, which is what she was aiming for. If she spent another night without Khan close by, she might go crazy.

He was the only other person she had had contact with for the past couple years. They may not have started out on the best of terms, but they had bonded over everything, thus far.

“Khan, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but those people you put in the torpedoes? They're waking up.” Jim's voice broke her out of her revere as he addressed Khan.

Khan's countenance brightened, his posture relaxing, “If you'd allow, Captain, I'd like to see to them, myself.” He stated.

Jim nodded, “Go right ahead. They're all being beamed to Medbay, so if you have any trouble, just ask Bones for help. I'll go over everything, and get in contact with StarFleet to get your trial taken care of.”

Just like that, he  _left_ her there. In the middle of the bridge. Alone.

The consequences of the last few hours came crashing down around her. She shoved the evidence they had collected into Kirk's hands and practically sprinted from the bridge.

She ran down the hallways, making her way to  _Medbay_ as quickly as she could. Khan couldn't have just forgotten her, could he? His people were waking up, did that mean he was leaving? Was he done with her?

Everly stopped at the doors to  _Medbay,_ taking a deep breath to calm her heavy breathing. The doors  _swooshed_ open as she entered, her eyes scanning the surrounding deck. There were people racing back and forth, it was a buzz of excitement as they worked on the Augments.

She couldn't see Khan.

Walking through the circus, she looked left and right, standing on her toes to try and see over people.  _Finally,_ she caught a glimpse of ebony hair before it disappeared into a room. Ignoring the trepidation within her, she followed him. As the door opened to allow her in, her heart fell through her stomach and onto the floor. A gasp escaped her lips, and she turned tail and  _ran._

She ran and ran until her lungs burned and her legs threatened to give way beneath her. She collapsed onto the floor of a lower observation deck. The doors closed behind her, but she didn't bother asking the ship to lock them. She wrapped her hands around her knees and _cried._

* * *

 

Khan rushed into _Medbay,_ his mind a rush of thoughts that he could barely keep track of. His people were alive. They were _safe._ He'd finally get to see his family again. They could _live._

As soon as he stepped through the doors, he approached the one known as Dr. McCoy, “Where's the one waking up?”

He growled, “Over in room two. Her vitals are stable, and she seems to be coming out of cryo very well. We're just waiting for her to wake up.” He turned back to whatever he was working on, and Khan took that as a dismissal.

He rushed to Room 2, smiling as the door opened and he made eye contact with one of his best Lieutenants. “It's nice to see you again, Katya.”

She grinned, “From ze look ov things, we got a lot to catch up on, huh?” Her Russian accent was still as thick as it ever was, making it difficult to understand her if one didn't know her.

Khan nodded, “You'll never guess what year it is,” He teased.

Had it not been for Everly, he might of never been able to do this again. Hear the voices of people he loved. Tease them. _Touch_ them. He owed her a lot; he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to repay her.

“Khan? Are you alright?” Katya inquired.

Her green eyes lit up as he gave her all his attention, once more. In the back of his mind, he knew this was a dangerous game. Katya had always been attracted to him, but he didn't feel the same. All of the Augments were like family to him, and he didn't sleep with family. No matter how pretty they were, and Katya was _very_ pretty. But, it was the kind of pretty one would compare to a snake. Beautiful, but deadly. 'Handle With Care' was a phrase that came to mind when he thought of her.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, helping her to stand as she tested her motor skills.

She flexed her hands a couple times as he grasped her elbows, bracing her. “I'm a little disoriented, but that's to be expected. Has anyone else woken up?”

He shook his head, “Just you.”

She tilted her head up, her emeralds staring straight into his ocean blue. She felt so many conflicting emotions at once, but one thing was crystal clear. Shifting onto her toes, she reached up and _kissed_ him. It was something she had dreamed about for _years,_ but her dreams always ended differently. For one, instead of standing as still as a statue, he actually responded. When real life didn't compare, she reeled back, a light blush to her cheeks.

“I'm sorry, Khan, I just–”

“Shh,” He interrupted, “It's okay. I understand. I don't return your affection, Katya. I never have. If I ever made you feel like I did–”

She sucked in a breath, “No! You never–I–Khan– _Nyet._ I've always known you never cared for me in zat way, but I _had_ to, ya know? _”_

Bones barged into the room, interrupting their conversation, “Another one is up, asking for you, Khan.”

He nodded, helping Katya settle back onto the biobed before he started helping the rest of his family. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

It took him a little over an hour before he found her, huddled on the floor of the lowest observation deck. Her tears had dried up, but grief emanated off her body in waves that he could feel without even touching her. But, he'd been in tune to her emotions since the first touch she had graced him with. It was no wonder that he could feel her.

She didn't react as he approached her; didn't acknowledge that he was even there. Had she been injured? He couldn't see anything, but _something_ must have happened for her to be this distressed.

He settled down beside her, barely an inch of space between them. “I, personally, do not understand the merit of allowing one's distress to become so great that they cry for all to see, but my mother has informed me, numerous times, that sometimes crying is all one _can_ do. If you need to cry, then know that I shall be here. If you want to talk, I will still be here.”

“.....And if I'd like to sit in silence?” She whispered, voice hoarse from sobbing.

He stared at her, “Then I will sit here in the silence, too.”

She breathed out, “I need a hug, Spock.”

She knew it was wrong to ask of him, Vulcan's didn't do touch. All she was doing was making him uncomfortable, she _knew_ that, but she wasn't lying. She needed a hug almost as badly as she needed air to breathe, in that moment.

Surprisingly, he opened his arms to her. She buried her face against his chest, uncaring if anyone came upon them. Everly squeezed her eyes shut, which only sent tears cascading down her cheeks as she held onto Spock like a lifeline. She hated crying. It gave her a massive headache, and made her eyes swollen and sticky for hours. She melted into him. He didn't complain she was crying on him or push her away with a derisive 'females'. Spock _held_ her. He cradled her as if she was a treasure. He was warm and safe. His heart beat steady as she sagged against him, lulling her into a state of calm she hadn't been able to reach by herself.

She never wanted to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

Everly blinked slowly as she woke. Her head ached, but more than that, her heart felt torn and ragged. This world had taken her on so many ups and downs, she was tired. Like the world had drained her for everything that she had.

Closing her eyes, she huddled under the covers of the bed that she was in. The thought that Spock was the one to have taken her to the nearest bed when she fell asleep, was sweet. He could have left her lying on the floor, but who was she kidding? He would never have done that. Spock was many things, but cruel was not one of them.

In the time she had to herself, she almost wished she had never fallen through that damn door to begin with. She could be living a life of luxury right now, working at the ministry, running her own department. Instead, she was light-years out in space, surrounded by humans and aliens alike, exploring the galaxy and saving lives.

Yeah, honestly, she wouldn't trade it either.

“Lights to forty percent.” She yawned, taking in the small room she'd been placed in.

It looked like every other room on a StarFleet ship, which wasn't saying much. Throwing the blanket back, she shuffled to her feet and headed to the connecting bathroom to take care of business. Her hair fell in riotous curls, cascading down her back. Using her fingers, she combed through it and began to braid it to get it out of her way.

Khan hadn't come looking for her last night, and she was positive that he wouldn't, today, either. His family was alive, Everly was of no consequence to him now. Right?

She didn't have a change of clothes, but that didn't matter to her. Slipping on her shoes that Spock had left by the door, she plopped back down onto the edge of the bed. She rested her head in her hands, trying to pull herself back together, stitch-by-stitch.

_Look on the bright side, now you don't have to worry about making a decision. Spock or Khan?_

She let out an unladylike snort, rolling her eyes at the very thought. When had her life come to this?

The door to her room _swooshed_ open, and she tensed before lifting her head. Her lips lifted into a small smile as Spock entered the room carrying a tray full of different breakfast foods.

“Ah, you're awake. I had not realized I was gone for so long.” He stated, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from the bed. “Would you care to join me?”

She nodded, taking the other seat at the small table. She wasn't really hungry, but logically, she knew she needed to eat. Picking up an orange, she tore into it with deft fingers. She ate diligently, going so far as to lick the juice off her fingers as she grabbed for a blueberry muffin, next. Spock observed her with morbid fascination, watching as her tongue cleaned the juices from her small fingers. She never even noticed his focused attention, so lost in her thoughts, she was. He frowned, discomfited that sleep did not ease her mind as it did his own.

“How are the Augments?” She inquired, but he knew what she was really asking.

He clenched his fists where she could not see them, “ _Khan_ is still helping the rest of them adjust to their new time. He hasn't asked for you, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visit from you down in Medbay.”

Visibly, she flinched, curling in on herself. “No, that's fine. Thank you.” She murmured, placing the second half of her muffin back on the tray.

Inwardly, Spock berated himself. Obviously, _something_ happened between the two of them while Everly was presumed dead. Familiarity breeds a certain fondness, afterall. He'd already reviewed the evidence they had gathered against Marcus, a fire igniting in his stomach at the thought that he had wanted to _kill_ her. The Admiral's were going ahead with a trial, but it was more to clear the two of them than it was anything else. She was expected to release the people she had actually saved, their deaths being a farce that they needed to make everything appear real. They had really thought out everything but what was to happen in the aftermath.

It was plain to see that Everly was lost.

He had laid beside her all night, after she fell asleep. Her fingers had knotted themselves in the collar of his uniform, not giving way as the rest of her body relaxed. She wasn't used to being alone, anymore. He wondered, had she and Khan ever shared a bed? Is that why she needed a presence with her, to sleep?

“Spock, I–”

Her door, once more, opened. A dark cloud descended upon the room, the tension suffocating. She knew who it was before she locked eyes with him. His _Aura_ was like electricity, making her hair stand on end, especially when he was upset. Khan stood in the doorway, blue eyes narrowed on the two occupants.

“I leave you for a few hours and this is where you crawl off to?” He hissed, lashing out as pain gripped his heart in a vice.

She scowled, leaping to her feet in indignation. “You were the one who ran from _me._ Don't act like the victim, Khan. I _saw_ you. I _saw_ you kis–”

He stalked forward, his steps deafening in the small room. She stood her ground, not afraid of him in the least. He wouldn't hurt her, but Spock didn't know that. All he saw was a man so strong he could defeat several Klingon's on his own, advancing on a woman he had come to care for.

A dark pit settled into his stomach, and he stood, grabbing Everly's wrist and pulling her behind him. At the touch, his mind settled, a _T'hy'la_ bond _screamed_ for him. It cried for his attention, to heal the hole she felt within her. He almost yelled at the sensation, wanting to fall to his knees in reverance of the woman who was meant to be _his._ If he had known that their connection was _this_ deep, he would ha–A wall slammed shut, cutting him off from the expanse of her beautiful mind. She became blissfully silent, once more. An impenetrable fortress. The shock of it was almost enough to give him whiplash.

Khan felt the heated thrum of jealousy and possessiveness that spiked within him at the sight of Spock pulling Everly back as if to protect her. _From what?_ What threat could he possibly be to her? She had to know that he would _never_ hurt her, _ever._ His face remained passive on the outside, a mask against the anger that coiled like a viper, ready to snap at his command. The primitive urge he felt to roar at the Commander was barely kept from rising to the surface.

“You will unhand her, Commander.” Khan growled.

Spock straightened at the intended threat. He squared off, tensed and ready for a fight, “I do not answer to _you._ ”

A snarl erupted from Khan, and Everly peered over Spock's shoulder with wide eyes. “I will _not_ suffer this insult any longer!” Khan shouted, making everything fall mute in the wake of his wrath.

“Khan–” Everly tried to interject, but anything she had to say was drowned out.

“She is under _my_ protection. You will _not_ touch her.” Spock stated lowly, practically vibrating with the urge to lash out.

Everly, slowly, retreated back a few steps, trying to edge her way out of the room. She needed to get _someone_ to break them up. Preferably _before_ they started throwing punches. If she hadn't used her magic on Marcus, she would be able to break them up herself. Since her magic was depleted, she had to resort to other measures. She watched their predatory movements as they circled each other in the small room.

She made her escape as they focused on each other, running towards the bridge as fast as her legs could carry her. She burst through the doors like a tidal wave, “Kirk! Khan and Spock–Need help–Fighting and–” She gasped out in-between breaths.

He rushed to her side, grabbing her arm and ushering her back the way she had come. There wasn't enough time to get a full explanation out of her, not now. By the way she was huffing and puffing, Jim knew that the two men had confronted each other. Were they finally going to hash out their custody issues over the girl?

They heard them before they came upon them. It was difficult not to.

“How could she love a being such as you, Commander? You who feel so little.” Khan taunted, socking Spock right in the jaw with a right hook.

His head reeled back, but Spock answered with an uppercut to Khan's throat. “And you believe that she would love _you?_ You are more dangerous than any being StarFleet has come across.” He spat.

Khan lunged at him, tackling them both to the ground as they growled and snarled at each other. Everly and Jim watched from the doorway in morbid fascination as the two of them fought. The rolled around on the floor, each getting in their own licks at the other. They were pretty evenly matched, especially with the anger coursing through them. There wasn't any room for Jim to break them up, not anymore.

Everly was torn between the urge to run, or stand her ground. They were fighting over _her,_ and she couldn't understand why. Spock had never shown any sign that he cared for her more than the average friend, and Khan had been lip-locked with another woman just a few _hours_ ago. How was this her life? She wasn't sure whether to be sad or angry, so she settled for indifferent. _Numb._

_I need to leave. I need to get far away from here._

Taking a deep breath, she summoned her wand from the nightstand and turned on her heel to walk right out the door. Jim could break up the fight if he wanted to, or stay and watch, she didn't care which. She was leaving. This was too much. She was overwhelmed and couldn't think straight, not with either one of them around.

The farther she got from the room, the more her chest ached. She raised a hand to rub at her chest, as if that would ease the pain. She wished she had never woke up. She was having a much better time asleep. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare and you're so relieved. She woke up into a nightmare.

She entered the hangar with no complications. No one stopped her in the halls, and they barely gave her a second glance when she asked the guards to open the doors. Stepping into one of the small ships usually used for scouting, she settled into the Captain's chair with ease. “Computer, set a course for Qo'nos.”

It was time for her to put herself first.

* * *

 

Katya barely noticed the girl when she first walked past her, moving so fast that if it wasn't for the scent of Khan wafting off her, she wouldn't have paid her any mind. The smell was enough to startle her out of the conversation she was having with anther crew member of the _Enterprise._ She couldn't remember his name, just that he had dimples when he smiled.

Khan's scent was wrapped so thickly around the girl, it was amazing that a normal _human_ couldn't smell it. Did she know? Did she know that Khan had claimed her?

Excusing herself from the conversation, she followed the trail the girl left behind. She stayed far enough back that she wasn't caught, but close enough not to lose her. If this was the woman that Khan had chosen, Katya was going to make sure to keep an eye on her. The last thing they needed was a massacre because the girl decided to get herself killed wandering off on her own. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Khan protected what was his. If he couldn't do that, then he'd get vengeance.

Katya barely snuck onto the hangar, having to lie and tell the guards that she was with the other girl. They almost refused, but she gave off enough false confidence that they decided against questioning her. It was comical how easy it was to fake being confident.

She followed her all the way to a scouting ship, hiding behind a box of supplies as the girl boarded the other vessel. Should she follow, or go get the Captain? It didn't take her too long to decide, especially when the doors to the ship started to close. She lunged forward, sprinting to the vessel to slip in right before it sealed shut.

_In for a penny, in for a pound, right?_


End file.
